Violent Dreams
by c62
Summary: Y si al crecer te olvidas de aquellas cosas que fueron realmente importantes, nada te garantiza que lo vivido haya sido real. Sin embargo, todo eso te ha hecho lo que eres ahora.
1. Okinawa

**Disclaimer:** ni los personajes ni el universo SNK me pertenecen. Escribo por gusto y sin ánimos de lucro.

 **N/A:** hablando con una amiga escritora -mira a Drekaas- surgió la idea de esta historia, agradezco profundamente a que me haya animado a escribirla, por lo que espero hacer justicia por algo en lo que no se ha explayado la historia original y que considero, está desaprovechado.  
 **N/A2:** este capitulo transcurre en Okinawa, 3 años despues de finalizada la guerra de Estados Unidos y Vietnam, aproximadamente en el '78. Para quien no sabe, la isla de Okinawa sirvió como base de operaciones americana aprovechando su cercanía con Vietnam, y la ocupación por parte de los soldados americanos se mantuvo hasta varios años pasada la guerra.

Espero y sea de su agrado!

 **Aclaraciones:** —Diálogo  
"Pensamiento"  
 _Énfasis._

* * *

— Feliz cumpleaños a mi…—murmuró un muchacho al desprender cuidadosamente un reloj de la muñeca de aquel soldado americano que yacía muerto en la acera. Fue una grata sorpresa descubrir que el artefacto funcionara, y aunque pareciera una baratija, se veía bonito. Guardó el reloj en un bolsillo de sus pantalones y revisó con la vista al hombre que estaba en el suelo, tal vez podría llevarse otra cosa, pero no se convencía del todo. Sus botas le quedarían inmensas, su chaleco delataría que se lo había robado a un soldado y no le convenía que otros de su clase lo persiguieran, el casco era inútil, y si tenía algún arma ya se la había quitado otro antes que él. Al final decidió buscar en sus bolsillos, con algo de cuidado, tratando de ser respetuoso con el muerto aunque estuviera robándole y aunque no le agradaran los americanos. Del bolsillo superior de su chaleco sacó un encendedor metálico, bastante nuevo que tenía grabada una inscripción que no podía leer pues estaba en el idioma que hablaban los soldados y el difícilmente entendía. Lo encendió y admiró con una amplia sonrisa la flama, para luego soplar y extinguirla rápidamente, como si fuera una vela en el centro de un pastel. Guardó el encendedor en su bolsillo junto al reloj y se puso de pie, saludando al soldado de la misma forma que había visto a las tropas hacerlo antes, y se alejó de él tan rápido como pudo.

Hacía ya tres años que había terminado la guerra, pero la ciudad parecía mantener ese taciturno aire que era propio de los tiempos de conflicto. No era un chico tonto, se interesaba por saber que era lo que ocurría a pesar de ser tan joven, por lo que entendía bastante del asunto. Nació en tiempos de inestabilidad, con su ciudad ya atestada por soldados americanos, era evidente que se interesara. El mismo país que había atentado contra su nación durante los '40 ahora los utilizaba como base para atacar a otro que estaba cruzando el mar, en varias ocasiones había visto aviones de guerra surcar el cielo de la isla, sin mencionar al ejército patrullándola. Le situación no le gustaba en lo absoluto, pero no había mucho que hacer.

Deambuló durante horas sin rumbo fijo por las calles de Okinawa, sin ningún tipo de apuro, observando a su alrededor, todo estaba igual que siempre. Las pequeñas tiendas estaban abiertas, había gente en las calles, y a pesar que fuera algo melancólica, la vida no se detendría. Pudo ver a algunos niños con sus padres y sintió una extraña nostalgia por el recuerdo borroso de los suyos, ya había pasado algún tiempo. Recordar fechas o acontecimientos se le dificultaba un poco, y conforme pasaba el tiempo, simplemente se olvidaba de todo. Ni siquiera recordaba cuando habían muerto sus padres, o su primer día en el orfanato, el cual ya había abandonado.

No estaba prestando atención y no supo en que momento había comenzado a caminar por aquella calle que a ambos lados tenía vista al mar, sin darse cuenta había llegado a la bahía. El camino de asfalto se terminaba para dar paso a uno de tierra con un poco de césped, hierbas malas, y algún árbol pequeño. No tardó mucho en llegar al final de la pequeña península para encontrarse al mar frente a frente. Algunas formaciones rocosas se alzaban a un lado, mientras que el agua se fundía con la tierra a sus pies. Buscó un desnivel donde sentarse, y una vez que lo halló, se quitó los zapatos y dobló un poco hacía arriba el ruedo de sus pantalones, dejando la mitad de sus delgadas piernas al descubierto, junto con sus huesudos tobillos. Se sentó y metió los pies en el agua, aquello le produjo una sensación agradable.

Por poco y olvidaba los regalos del soldado por su cumpleaños, así que tomó de su bolsillo el encendedor y el reloj. Abrochó éste último a su muñeca izquierda y rió de buena gana por lo suelto que le quedaba, realmente debía empezar a comer un poco más. Volvió la vista al mar, la extraña tranquilidad del mismo lo inquietaba un poco, aunque fuera pleno verano, no hacía mucho calor y eso solo significaba que una tormenta se avecinaba. De haber comenzado en aquel instante se habría quedado gustoso, esperando a que una ola lo llevara hasta el océano y el desgano terminara por hundirlo al fondo del mismo, extinguiendo su aburrida vida.

Arrancó sin mucho ánimo unas hojas de césped a su lado, quemando las puntas con la llama del encendedor para luego apagarlas soplando suavemente. Una, dos, tres…no tenía la paciencia suficiente como para seguir con eso hasta llegar a las quince. No tenía la paciencia suficiente como para soportar otro año de aquella vida que llevaba, había perdido el gusto por vivir hacía ya algún tiempo, pero no podía morir. Había escuchado de otros chicos siendo arrollados por tanques americanos, algunos muchachos mayores asesinados a golpes por soldados en peleas, pero eso no le sucedía a él. Aunque no fuera a tomar nunca la decisión de quitarse la vida por mano propia, agradecería que ocurriera algún accidente, lo que fuera. Existir era agotador.

Sacó los pies del agua y dejó que el exceso de ésta goteara de vuelta al mar, luego apoyó sus pies sobre el césped, esperando a que la suave brisa los secara junto con sus tobillos. El frío lo hizo estremecerse más que sus pensamientos suicidas, que pronto dejó de lado cuando un barco pesquero captó su atención. Dar una vuelta en uno de esos era seguro algo divertido, salía de la rutina al menos. Se calzó los zapatos y desdobló el ruedo de sus pantalones para ponerse de pie. Movió el brazo enérgicamente saludando a la tripulación de aquella embarcación a lo lejos, seguro no acostumbraban a que un adolescente solitario en la bahía los saludara.

Caminó en círculos un momento, buscando otro lugar donde sentarse. Quebró algunas ramitas de unos arbustos, levantó algunas piedras para lanzarlas al agua, y se divirtió con eso por horas. Aún era un niño.

Dio un vistazo a su reloj, ya era hora de volver.

Era un tanto admirable como el tiempo parecía avanzar con tanta rapidez de día, aunque se la pasara de ocioso, las horas pasaban como minutos. Algo que no era igual de noche, con frecuencia se quedaba despierto hasta que veía el amanecer, incapaz de dormir. No sabía con certeza si alguna vez podría volver a tener un patrón de sueño normal, sin que le agobiaran las pesadillas o los sueños extraños.

Sus pies lo llevaron por el camino más seguro, como lo hacían siempre, pero intentó prestar atención al camino para cuando quisiera volver a la bahía. El cielo estaba nublándose, oscureciendo la ciudad aunque fuera media tarde. Pudo escuchar un estruendo que lo hizo levantar la vista, asustado. No era un avión como había creído, sino un trueno. Si no se apresuraba, llegaría tarde y tal vez mojado por la lluvia, por lo que apuró el paso.

El señor Nakano estaba esperándolo fuera de su pequeño bar. Desde la esquina de la cuadra anterior podía verlo, también se hacía una idea de lo molesto que iba a estar si llegaba tarde. Un camión pasó a su lado, lo reconoció de inmediato como el que solía ir cada dos días a dejarle las reposiciones de bebidas que le encargaban. Y aquel era su trabajo, ayudar a bajar cajas y cajas del camión, por lo que echó a correr para llegar con su jefe antes que aquel vehículo.

— ¡Hey chico, temí que fueras a llegar tarde de nuevo! —le dio unas palmadas en la espalda cuando estuvo a su lado, riendo al haberlo visto correr.

— Señor Nakano…podría haber llegado más tarde pero… —respirando agitado, tratando de recobrar el aliento, le mostró su muñeca izquierda para que viera el reloj nuevo que traía.

— Es bonito y te servirá, ¿de dónde lo sacaste?

— Regalo de cumpleaños de un soldado —dijo una vez que pudo librarse de su agitación. El mayor le sonrió y le revolvió el cabello con cariño.

— Cuando terminemos con esto, voy a invitarte tu primera cerveza, ¿qué tal?

Emocionado, asintió con la cabeza en lo que el camión se detenía frente a ellos. Aunque se divertía por ahí creyéndose un chico malo, peleando de vez en cuando, no había probado antes el alcohol, y apenas había fumado un par de veces. Posiblemente su cumpleaños no terminaría de forma aburrida como temía.

El señor Nakano era algo mayor, por lo que lo contrató para que lo ayudara con labores que requerían hacer algún tipo de fuerza. Era un muchacho delgado, casi esquelético, y aunque Nakano no creyera que pudiera levantar una caja con botellas, siempre lo sorprendía sacando fuerza de quien sabe dónde. No creía que se ejercitara por ahí, el chico era un tanto haragán para hacer algo así, pero sabía que de vez en cuando peleaba con otros jóvenes de su edad. Se había encariñado con el muchacho, pues le hacía compañía, y podía hablar con él como si fuera el hijo que nunca tuvo. Su trágica infancia también le daba algo de pena, y por eso se ofreció a dejarlo vivir en una pequeña habitación desocupada del departamento arriba del bar, cuando un día sin más el chico dijo que no volvería al orfanato, sabía que no tenía a donde ir. Eran tiempos difíciles y con los soldados patrullando la ciudad, no sobreviviría en la calle.

Su eficiencia lo sorprendió gratamente, pues tras un rato más corto que la última vez había logrado descargar la misma cantidad de cajas de aquella ocasión. Él se veía orgulloso, y tal vez estaba motivado por la promesa de una cerveza, o porque se creía más capaz al ser mayor. De una forma u otra, trabajaba bien y eso no se discutía. Sin que se lo dijera, se dispuso a meter la mercancía dentro del bar, pronto empezarían a llegar algunos clientes, y si llovía, alguien entraría a resguardarse tomándose una copa mientras esperaba a que el chaparrón parara.

Para cuando el camión se fue, el chico ya había terminado de meter las cosas y estaba sentado a la barra esperando por Nakano. Afuera ya había oscurecido, en parte el anochecer se había visto apresurado por las nubes de tormenta que cubrían la ciudad. El hombre mayor lo felicitó mientras servía un par de cervezas en unos vasos de trago largo para darle uno. La emoción en su joven rostro no podía ocultarse y torpemente brindó con él a salud de ambos, e hizo mala cara al sentir el amargo sabor de la bebida, haciendo reír al hombre mayor. En lo que bebían, los primeros clientes de la tarde cruzaron la puerta.

Aquellos hombres caían fácilmente en la categoría de _peligrosos_ , acorde a lo que le había dicho Nakano. Eran solo tres, dos de ellos parecían ser de muy mal carácter, uno tenía incluso una cicatriz en el rostro, acentuando su rudeza. Estaban vestidos de forma medianamente decente, mientras el último que entró llevaba un traje claro, y como si eso no fuera suficiente para diferenciarlo de los otros, sonreía cálidamente y reía apenas, tal vez de como los hombres que lo acompañaban reñían entre ellos.

En su infantil curiosidad, se quedó viéndolos cuando pasaron a su lado para ir a sentarse a la mesa que estaba al final del lugar, por supuesto que ellos ni siquiera le prestaron atención. Nakano fue rápidamente a atenderlos, el tipo de la cicatriz habló con una voz potente exigiéndole una botella de sake, era imposible no escucharlo. Él y el otro con quien peleaba a la entrada habían dejado al medio al individuo de blanco, parecía ser alguien importante.

Temía estorbar en donde estaba, por lo que se bajó de su banqueta a la barra y se ubicó detrás de ella, como lo hacía Nakano siempre, desde ahí podría observarlos discretamente. El de la cicatriz en la cara llevaba el cabello algo largo y enmarañado, parecía ser el mayor de los tres, hasta su ropa era de hombre mayor, pues llevaba una simple camisa blanca bajo un saco raído. Seguro argumentaba con su edad, intentando sacarle ventaja al otro, con quien seguía discutiendo. Este otro era un poco más joven, y aunque fuera dudoso, creyó haberlo visto antes. De alguna forma reconocía la horrible camisa estampada que llevaba puesta, al igual que su corte de cabello, tal vez lo había visto anteriormente en el bar, en alguna tienda o en la calle.

Volvió la vista a quien había llamado su atención, el sujeto elegante. Llevaba un saco blanco, a juego sus pantalones, aquello lo hacía destacar increíblemente, y al estirarse un poco sobre la barra pudo ver que incluso llevaba una corbata negra, que resaltaba sobre su camisa roja. Era mucho más prolijo que sus acompañantes, pues tenía el cabello peinado perfectamente hacía atrás, salvo por algunos mechones de cabello sobre su frente. Fumaba tranquilamente y de tanto en tanto volvía a reír. Se veía demasiado inocente, como si no encajara con ellos dos, ni siquiera encajaba con la ciudad, pues no conocía lugar que mereciera la elegancia que manejaba. Posiblemente no era oriundo de su prefectura, tal vez venía de Tokio.

Conforme las horas pasaban, la gente entraba y salía del lugar, algunos mojados por la lluvia que se había decidido a caer, pero los tres del fondo no se iban. Le pidió a Nakano que le permitiera llevarles la segunda botella de licor que estaban pidiendo, pues quería verlos un poco más de cerca. El hombre accedió, aunque le recomendó que no fuera a decir nada, pues eran tipos peligrosos seguramente, que podrían reaccionar mal y hacerle daño. Asintió con la cabeza y de camino a la mesa con una botella en la mano, no podía imaginarse que podría decir para enfadar al afable tipo de en medio, pero no iba a arriesgarse.

— ¡Mira nada más! ¿Niño, no deberías estar haciendo tu tarea? —le dijo el tipo de la camisa horrenda al verlo dejar la botella en la mesa. Algo corto de paciencia e ignorando completamente el consejo de su empleador, puso mala cara y contestó de igual forma.

— Es un trabajo de crímenes de guerra contra Japón y voy a incluir ese harapo que traes puesto.

El tipo se levantó de golpe intentando intimidarlo, pero aunque lo hubiera asustado, mantuvo su postura mostrándose imperturbable. Se podía ver la furia en sus ojos al sentirse insultado por un niñato cualquiera, y en lo que se preparaba para contestarle o incluso darle un golpe, el hombre de en medio lo tironeó de la camisa, deteniéndolo.

— ¡Nishino! —habló con voz potente y severa, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, había un dejo de molestia en sus ojos grises, o tal vez era vergüenza por la tonta reacción de Nishino frente a un niño. La verdad que había sido un tanto irrespetuoso al responder, pero era un chiquillo y todos son así, no había necesidad de hacer un escándalo.

— ¿Pero es que acaso…?

— ¡Basta! —ya estaba fastidiado. ¿De veras iba a discutir por una tontería así? Volvió su vista al culpable de aquel pequeño problema, y lejos de regañarlo o amenazarlo, le habló suavemente —: Disculpa a este idiota, que no tiene gusto por la ropa elegante —Nishino suspiró en evidente molestia, pero él no le prestó atención y continuó —, aunque te pasaste, no te asustó...

— ¡Disculpen, buenos caballeros, si está siendo una molestia! —exclamó Nakano, que había alcanzado a escuchar el ligero alboroto y, asustado, había corrido hasta la mesa para ver que sucedía.

— No pasa nada, somos buenas personas —dijo mientras encendía un cigarrillo con total parsimonia y luego sonreía de lado, casi como si estuviera mintiendo—, el muchacho es muy listo, no tema por él.

Que dijeran algo así de él le alegraba, lo llenaba de orgullo. Pero su euforia se interrumpió por el característico bullicio que los soldados americanos llevaban consigo a todas partes, y ahora perturbaban la calma del pequeño bar. Volteó a verlos con asco, realmente los detestaba, siempre con esa maldita actitud irrespetuosa, creyéndose dueños de todos, héroes inclusive. No pudo evitar protestar cuando el viejo Nakano tuvo que ir a ver lo que querían, o por lo menos a intentar entenderlos, la gran mayoría de los soldados apenas sabía cómo pedir comida, un trago o alguna prostituta, pero su acento era terrible y aunque conocieran las palabras correctas, se les complicaba comunicarse con los ciudadanos japoneses.

Eran un grupo de cinco soldados, de bajo rango seguramente, acompañados por un comandante, que hablaba con Nakano con bastante confianza, como si conociera bien el idioma. Cuando el viejo se regresó a la barra, el comandante fijó la vista en su dirección, e hizo un gesto con la mano como si fuera una pistola y les estuviera por disparar. Nishino reaccionó, por supuesto, y lo insultó sin levantarse de su silla, estaban separados apenas por unas dos mesas, por lo que posiblemente no lo habían oído muy bien. El chico volvió la vista a los hombres de la mesa junta a la que estaba de pie, los tres estaban riendo por lo bajo, y miraban con cierto desdén a los soldados. Nakano alcanzó a serviles una ronda de tragos hasta que la tranquilidad se extinguió, pues un soldado se levantó y comenzó a gritar en ese idioma raro suyo.

Los insultos en dos idiomas eran el principio de aquel choque cultural, que iba a acabar en una pelea, obviamente. Otro soldado les gritó desde la mesa, y en su verborrea alcanzaron a entender algunos adjetivos despectivos, bastante insultantes. Él era un niño y no tendría oportunidad contra seis hombres armados, por lo que le restó importancia aunque lo enfadara.

Pero ellos no, y entonces pudo entender que quiso decir Nakano cuando se refirió a ellos como _peligrosos_.

— Ishihara, fíjate del chico y aquel hombre —le susurró al sujeto con la cicatriz en la cara, mientras sacaba de adentro de su traje una pistola y le apuntaba al comandante— ¡La próxima vez, utiliza una de verdad!

Ishihara lo tomó por el brazo, y tironeó de él para arrastrarlo y esconderlo al final de la barra, un segundo después que pudiera ver como una simple bala le pegaba en la frente al comandante, matándolo al instante. Escuchó los gritos de las otras personas que también estaban en el bar, que ahora huían y con razón del enfrentamiento. Observó agazapado desde su lugar, admirando la puntería y determinación de aquel hombre, y aunque antes hubiera deseado por un accidente, ahora se veía incapaz de saltar a la acción a recibir un disparo. Nishino se levantó de golpe de nuevo, tirando la mesa consigo y sacó una pistola de entre sus ropas también. Aprovechándose de que los soldados estuvieran distraídos por la súbita muerte de su comandante, vació la recamara del arma en ellos, él no tenía tan buena puntería, pero había herido a algunos, y con suerte habría enviado al infierno a dos. Se irguió apenas para mirar por sobre la barra, preocupado por Nakano, quien pudo ver estaba agachado y cubriéndose la cabeza, prácticamente fuera de peligro. Respiró aliviado.

Ishihara fue por un lado, los torpes soldados ni lo habían notado al estar atentos al frente. Le dio un puñetazo en la cara al primero a su alcance, y golpeó con la botella que estaba en la mesa al que le seguía, que estaba cargando su rifle, ambos habían sido heridos por Nishino, que ahora estaba también junto a ellos. Ambos hombres rieron, dejando cualesquiera fueran sus diferencias que los hacían reñir de lado, para juntos golpearlos sin piedad. Los soldados ya estaban controlados, pero no se atrevió a salir de su improvisado escondite.

Los lamentos de los soldados y el violento frenesí de golpes se detuvieron a su señal de alto. Lo había perdido de vista un momento, por lo que no se percató cuando él se levantó con calma de su lugar y caminó hacia donde estaban sus compañeros. Apartó la mesa para que no le estorbara, y evaluó las bajas con la mirada. Tres heridos en el suelo, dos soldados muertos por heridas de bala, y su trofeo, el comandante.

— Con razón perdieron en Vietnam —dijo despectivo, haciendo que los otros dos rieran. Apagó su cigarrillo contra el orificio de entrada de la bala y sonrió perverso—. A ver si te gusta el tabaco japonés, basura —empuñando su pistola de nuevo, le dio otro tiro por mera diversión, y luego uno a cada uno de los soldados que estaban golpeados en el suelo. Eso les enseñaría, americanos estúpidos.

Dio un vistazo alrededor, y fue rápidamente a la barra seguido de sus compañeros, donde miró por encima y llamó a Nakano. Movido por la curiosidad salió de donde se escondía para acercárseles, quería escuchar que hablaban. El viejo dueño del lugar temblaba, mientras el aparente líder de aquel trío se inclinaba respetuosamente, pidiendo perdón por el desorden que habían causado. Nakano no se atrevió a rechazar sus disculpas, pero si el dinero que entre los tres insistían en pagar, que cubría, según ellos, lo consumido y los daños ocasionados, pero seguramente era mucho más que eso.

Se dio vuelta, cuando sintió que el niño le tiraba de la ropa. Y como seguramente todo el mundo hacía, revolvió su negro cabello, sonriendo algo apenado, pues el chico había presenciado toda esa violencia. Parecía sentirse como una especie de mal ejemplo, mala influencia, y lamentaba aquello incluso más que cualquier otra cosa.

— ¡Usted es increíble! —exclamó el jovencito para su sorpresa y la de Nishino e Ishihara también.

— Bueno…no tanto…ni siquiera un poco… —contestó casi con timidez, mientras se frotaba la nuca— Tu estuviste mejor con el chiste de la camisa de Nishino, eres listo y valiente… —lo miró, como si esperara que le dijera su nombre.

— ¡Ryuji! —contestó con ímpetu. Su ánimo lo hizo reír de forma encantadora, de verdad parecía ser un tipo muy bueno.

— Pues, joven dragón, yo soy Sorimachi, y estos mis amigos Nishino e Ishihara —ellos movieron la cabeza levemente al ser nombrados—, y aunque apenas nos presentamos ya debemos irnos, ¡lo lamento mucho! Hasta luego y gracias —concluyó, inclinándose apenas frente a él, e hizo lo mismo lo mismo frente a Nakano, que observaba en silencio, aun asustado. Sus compañeros hicieron lo mismo y lo siguieron al marcharse.

Estaba maravillado frente a lo que había visto, con su porte y autoridad, Sorimachi era increíble. Su forma de ver la vida había cambiado radicalmente, sentía que ahora tenía ánimos de sobrevivir, de crecer, de hacerse más fuerte, ansiaba algún día ser como él.

Y mientras se planteaba aquella meta con una sonrisa, el señor Nakano le empujaba una escoba contra el pecho, indicándole que se pusiera a limpiar un poco. Ya verían luego que hacer con los americanos muertos.

* * *

 **N/A:** Si, es justo el cumpleaños de Yamazaki (8 de agosto) por eso quería publicarlo específicamente hoy :D  
 **N/A2:** Nakano, Nishino e Ishihara son personajes originales, no mencionados en la escasa historia oficial.

Hasta el proximo capitulo! Dejad review con cualquier critica, observación o sugerencia, se agradecería mucho :-)


	2. Okinawa 2

**N/A:** ha pasado un mes, pero aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia. Quiero aprovechar este espacio para agradecer a Drekaas y a un Anónimo por sus reviews, lo agradezco mucho!  
 **N/A2:** Para que no se pierdan, en la historia ha pasado un año.

Espero y sea de su agrado!

 **Aclaraciones:** —Diálogo  
"Pensamiento"  
 _Énfasis._

* * *

El brillo abrasador del sol le daba de lleno en la cara y dificultaba su visión, la cegadora luz no le permitía distinguir más que una sombra borrosa que estaba sobre él. Teniendo un sentido impedido, el resto estaba agudizado de alguna forma. Podía escuchar con claridad los vítores de los jóvenes que estaban rodeándolos, y algún que otro insulto también. La camisa manga corta que llevaba le permitía sentir con los brazos la superficie donde estaba, arena mezclada con tierra, incluyendo piedras pequeñas. Le había raspado los codos y parte de ambos brazos, aunque podía sentir que el izquierdo le ardía más, la sensación más que nada era por el contacto con la tierra que se metía en las heridas, infectándolas. Se le dificultaba respirar por la sangre que brotaba de su nariz y que había llegado a su boca, pues podía percibir el metálico sabor de la misma, que contrastaba con lo seca que estaba su boca, producto de respirar por ella.

La promesa de un par de billetes lo había llevado hasta aquel parque desolado, que ahora estaba lleno de chicos que no estaban practicando un deporte precisamente, si no alentando y perpetuando la violencia. Peleaba por dinero, cambiaba lo que pudiera por dinero, no podía negar que le encantaba, y aunque no comprara la felicidad, le garantizaba vivir un día más y ahora eso era importante para él.

Desde que dejó el orfanato comenzó a portarse de forma violenta, pero por supuesto, una pelea esporádica con un chico de su edad que quisiera pasarse de listo recordándole a los gritos que sus padres estaban muertos no lo volvía un peleador callejero. Después de todo, los chicos se portan así, ¿no?

Los chicos pueden ser tan crueles a veces.

No solía perder en peleas callejeras, su instinto siempre le aseguraba una victoria, a veces hasta por un margen muy amplio. Estaba unos centímetros más alto de lo que estaba el año en que había peleado por primera vez y también tenía un poco más de fuerza, algo que incrementaría si tal vez entrenara con frecuencia. Seguramente se veía muy torpe ahí, en el suelo, con otro chico sobre él golpeándolo con fuerza, ya le había quebrado la nariz y seguro aquel golpe a su mandíbula dejaría un moretón inmenso, al igual que aquellos en sus brazos tras atacar su bloqueo.

Le habían dicho que era listo, los adultos se lo repetían muchas veces, siempre que intentaba ganárselos con esa falsa modestia y amplia sonrisa suya, por supuesto que el cuento del pobre huérfano nunca fallaba. A veces no entendía que tan listo podía ser, pues si lo fuera, ya se habría largado de Okinawa, o tal vez habría buscado trabajo en alguna base militar americana, como lo habían hecho muchos de los habitantes de la isla. Algo así iba contra los pocos principios que tenía, tal vez ahí estaba su inteligencia, en permanecer leal a aquello que creía.

Y creía que podía ser más fuerte, creía que podía ser como el señor Sorimachi.

Su instinto y su razón se unieron para darle una idea. Con rapidez movió su brazo izquierdo a un lado, el muchacho sobre él creyó que le había dejado el camino libre para darle el último golpe, pero él fue más rápido. Tomó un puñado de arena y se la lanzó a los ojos, haciéndolo gritar e imposibilitando cualquier golpe al cegarlo un instante. Un puñetazo lo hizo apartarse de él, por lo que aprovechó para cambiar lugares, dejando a quien había sido su atacante en el suelo. Echó a reír mientras lo tomaba por la ropa y golpeaba varias veces su rostro con el puño derecho. Los gritos de la multitud cambiaron y comenzaron a alentarlo a él. Le gustaba aquella adulación, pero no iba a continuar con los golpes por siempre.

Se puso de pie tras soltarlo, y para asegurarse de que no fuera a levantarse por un rato largo, le dio una patada al costado, posiblemente quebrándole una costilla. Escupió a un lado, despectivo, pero conforme consigo mismo. Si se había recuperado de esa paliza y había logrado ganar la pelea, era un poco más fuerte que antes.

Un muchacho de entre la multitud lo proclamó ganador, aunque él ya sabía perfectamente que lo era. Se sentía con ánimos de pelear con todos ellos, ahora que la sensación satisfactoria que acarreaba una victoria lo embriagaba, pero no era tan idiota para no considerar sus heridas y lo mucho que dolían. Sonrío vanidoso, en lo que se acercaba a otro muchacho, que tenía una pequeña caja en sus manos donde habían reunido todo el dinero de sus _apuestas_. Le tocaba una parte grande de aquello, pues solo un par había creído en que él ganaría.

— ¡Eres un sucio tramposo Yamazaki! —le dijo un chico que seguro había apostado en su contra.

— ¿Y? —Se encogió de hombros, mirándolo con desdén, para luego guardarse los billetes en el bolsillo— No me importa lo que me diga un perdedor.

De verdad que no tenía a donde más ir, pero abandonó el lugar con rapidez.

Aún hacía calor, el sol se acercaba a su lugar en medio del cielo, dando una idea general del tiempo, posiblemente se acercaba el medio día. El rato que había pasado desde el primer insulto para incitarlo a pelear y el último golpe había sido un tanto extenso, y lo agradecía, ya que actividades como esa le daban emoción a su insípida vida.

La posibilidad de volver a la pequeña habitación que tenía sobre el viejo bar del señor Nakano existía, pero prefería deambular por las calles, preferentemente bajo la sombra. Estaba seguro que al mayor no le gustaría para nada ver en lo que se estaba convirtiendo, pero hallaba consuelo en que nunca lo vería así. No hacía mucho que Nakano lo había dejado solo para ir en busca de un mejor prospecto en Kadena, trabajando en la base militar, donde como muchos otros comentaban, se podía hacer de un buen dinero.

El señor Nakano había sido muy bueno con él, incluso le había preguntado si quería acompañarlo, algo a lo que se negó, pues no quería volverse una carga. No era conveniente para él, pues tampoco soportaba a los soldados, mucho menos trabajaría para ellos, lo más próximo a lo que podía acercarse a aquella plaga que venía de otro continente era simplemente para robarles algo, si los encontraba muertos. Sonrió apenas al recordar su encendedor y el reloj que ya habían estado con él un año, cumpliendo el papel de sus únicos amigos, ahora que Nakano se había ido de la ciudad para no volver. No lo lamentaba, al contrario, se alegraba por él.

Con frecuencia se sentía culpable de haber cambiado algunas botellas de licor del bar por algo de dinero, pero era lo más sencillo que podía hacer para medianamente sobrevivir. Ya se estaba haciendo popular en el ámbito de las negociaciones de artículos así, que le resultaba mucho más redituable que simplemente vender tragos en el local. Aunque estar solo allí no habría tenido gracia alguna, y prefería sentarse tras la barra viendo a Nakano sirviendo cerveza o algún whiskey.

La soledad era algo en lo que pensaba a menudo, ¿no debería tener un par de amigos o algo? Sería mucho más sencillo perder el tiempo con ellos y de paso podría reír o simplemente conversar. Ni siquiera hacía falta que fueran tantos, pero al menos uno, alguien en quien confiar. Okinawa era una ciudad pequeña, pero las épocas de guerra corrompen cualquier poblado, volviéndolo un poco hostil, por lo que no venía mal tener a alguien que pudiera cuidarle la espalda y que a su vez fuera alguien de quien cuidar. Se pasó el dorso de la mano por la nariz, la sangre se mantenía apenas húmeda por la cantidad que había perdido, y había logrado transferirse a su mano, donde la palidez de su piel hacía resaltar el rojo. De haber tenido un amigo, ¿algo así habría pasado? Tal vez no.

Nuevamente, sus pies lo habían conducido por la ciudad, de alguna forma un poco inteligente, llevándolo hasta un sector tranquilo, sin adolescentes que pudieran querer pelear con él para sacarle unos billetes. Al levantar la vista pudo distinguir el letrero que identificaba una tienda de conveniencia, y no lo había notado, pero realmente estaba muerto de hambre. Apuró el paso para llegar y antes de entrar, vio su reflejo en la vidriera: se veía terrible. La sangre en su rostro, un ojo morado, la nariz quebrada, su ropa sucia con sangre y tierra, realmente tenía un aspecto muy malo y seguramente no se le permitiera entrar, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo. Además, podría darle un par de golpes al dueño y todo se arreglaría. Le sonrió frunciendo el ceño a su reflejo, tal vez era de pura vanidad, pero parecía alguien peligroso y se sentía orgulloso de eso.

Entró con paso decidido, como si fuera una persona importante entrando en su lujoso edificio con cientos de oficinas y gente trabajando para él. Rió por lo bajo pensando en lo imaginativo que podía ponerse a veces. Soñar con el éxito y la grandeza le hacía bien, le gustaba pensar que alguna vez tendría tanto dinero como para gastarlo en cualquier frivolidad.

Dio una vuelta en la tienda mientras buscaba algo barato de los anaqueles de comida, prestando un poco de atención a lo que podía escuchar en la radio, que no era más que la repetición de viejas noticias que recordaba haber oído durante la semana. Siempre era igual: el clima, advertencias a la población, promociones de trabajo en las bases, información de los patrullajes de soldados, siempre era igual. Bostezó en aburrimiento, con la molesta incertidumbre de no saber cuándo acabaría todo eso, y si es que alguna vez conocería un ámbito diferente, una vida más o menos normal. Una línea de pensamiento tan profunda contrastaba con algo tan ordinario como tomar un par de cajas de galletas y bolsas de anpan de un anaquel, y algunos dulces y cajas de varitas de bizcocho de otro.

El cajero lo miró impresionado cuando dejó todas las cosas que planeaba comprar frente a él, interrumpiéndolo antes que hablara solo para volverse por una lata de jugo. Tal vez era normal que un chico de su edad comprara cosas como esas, pero no que lo hiciera con la mitad del rostro cubierto de sangre seca y la ropa mugrosa. Al regresar le dijo que si lo necesitaba, podía usar el baño de la tienda y lavarse la cara.

— Ocúpate de tus asuntos —dijo haciéndose el rudo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo unos billetes arrugados y trataba de alisarlos contra su pierna antes de dárselos al encargado.

— ¿No te han hecho eso los soldados verdad?

— ¡No me jodas! Puedo acabar a un soldado si me da la gana —contestó engreído en lo que gesticulaba apuntarlo con una pistola con su mano derecha. El tipo simplemente rió, era un simple chico presumido como tantos otros, seguro se había metido en una pelea por eso y a juzgar por su aspecto, le habían dado una paliza. Aunque se lo veía de buen ánimo como para llegar a esa conclusión.

Casi era medio día, el sol estaba en lo alto brillando con intensidad y su reloj se lo indicaba también. Resopló fastidiado por ello, esperaba ansioso el otoño, pero agosto apenas estaba terminando para dar inicio a septiembre, y aún debería esperar tres semanas más. No dudaba en que si tuviera algo que hacer, el tiempo no pasaría de forma tan lenta, pero no iba a buscarse un trabajo o volver a la escuela solo para tener en donde perder la noción del tiempo. Se limpió apenas la cara con la sucia camiseta que traía puesta bajo una camisa, quejándose entre dientes del fuerte dolor que sintió al tocar apenas su nariz. Tenía la certeza de que sanaría chueca y que llevaría un poco de tiempo, a diferencia de algún pequeño corte o moretón, que usualmente mejoraban con una extraña rapidez.

Caminó un poco por la sombra bordeando la tienda al salir y tras unos metros se encontró con una pequeña estación de gasolina justo en la esquina. Había apenas un surtidor, un par de empleados en el playón y un automóvil al que parecían estar haciéndole reparaciones. El lento movimiento de aquel negocio lo distrajo un momento en lo que se sentaba a la sombra y contra la pared, algo apartado para no llamar tanto la atención. Dejó la bolsa de compra a su lado y de ella tomó lo primero que tocó: una caja de galletas. Arrancó sin cuidado la tira de cartón troquelada para abrir el pequeño empaque y meter su sucia mano en el mismo para tomar un puñado de esas dulces galletas. El suave y dulce sabor de la vainilla se mezclaba de forma extraña con el metálico y amargo sabor de la sangre en su mano, combinándose del todo en su boca al masticar un par de veces antes de tragar. Dejó de notar aquello tras un instante mientras que con una mano se hacía de más galletas y con la otra buscaba dentro de la bolsa más de lo que había comprado.

Los empleados de la estación seguían ocupados con el auto, parecía que no tuvieran idea de cómo repararlo, a pesar de la distancia podía notar lo nerviosos que estaban. Tenía unas cajas de galletas vacías en el suelo a sus pies, y en su mano una caja de varitas de bizcocho y fresa a punto de quedar vacía. Se cubrió la boca antes de echar a reír mientras veía el espectáculo que montaban los sujetos junto al auto, gritándose entre ellos, reprochándose de su inutilidad unos a otros. Dio un vistazo rápido a su reloj, llevaba un poco más de veinte minutos ahí sentado y si nadie lo obligaba a irse para que no estuviera holgazaneando, podría quedarse toda la tarde en aquel lugar.

Clavó el diente en el último anpan que le quedaba, mientras hacía una bolita con el envoltorio plástico en su mano. Por alguna razón, le parecía que el pequeño pan era más dulce y suave que los que había comido antes y la pasta rojo oscuro en su interior tenía mejor textura también, bien valía los golpes que había recibido para ganarse el dinero con el que lo compró. El súbito recuerdo de la pelea lo hizo sugestionarse y comenzó a sentir dolor nuevamente, principalmente en la cara. Rápidamente tomó la lata de jugo y la sostuvo un momento contra su rostro, acercándola cuidadosamente a su nariz. El frio del ligero aluminio y la humedad de la condensación que goteaba por la lata lo aliviaron bastante.

Caminar por la escasa sombra que había en la acera junto a las casas o paredones era la única forma en la que se podía soportar el hecho de tener que andar a pie por la ciudad, que estaba increíblemente desértica, salvo por dos hombres.

— ¿Podrías cambiar esa expresión? No hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto.

— Lo sé Ishihara, es solo que siento que es mi culpa…

— Ya basta, no lo es —bufó molesto—, la gente muere todo el tiempo, más en esta época.

— Si pero, ¿mi familia? Ustedes son mi responsabilidad, debo cuidarlos y velar por ustedes…esto es así… —Sorimachi suspiró abatido, cansado por el hecho de haber tenido que viajar bastante un día tan caluroso nada más que para un funeral. Se acomodó las gafas de sol que traía, aunque no las necesitara tanto pues Ishihara prácticamente lo había obligado a caminar a la sombra, argumentando que el calor no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. Afortunadamente, ya faltaba menos para llegar a la pequeña estación de servicio donde habían dejado reparando el automóvil en el que habían ido a Okinawa. Ishihara le había explicado cual había sido el problema con un vocablo bastante técnico, pero realmente no lo había entendido y no veía la necesidad en preguntar de nuevo, con que uno supiera, era suficiente.

Antes de llegar a la esquina, le indicó a su subordinado que se adelantara en lo que él se metía a una tienda a comprar cigarrillos. Entrar le produjo una sensación agradable, el fresco ambiente contrastaba bastante con el calor de afuera pero no remediaba el malestar que lo incomodaba. Saludó al empleado cortésmente y señaló en el exhibidor su marca de cigarrillos favorita, pagó y se quedó un instante escuchando una melodía que salía de la pequeña radio que reposaba junto a la caja registradora, la música le resultó conocida, era algo americano que ya había escuchado antes. La influencia de aquel país en el suyo era indudable.

Sorimachi salió de la tienda y caminó con lentitud tarareando parte de la canción que había escuchado, mientras golpeaba contra la palma de su mano la parte superior de la cajetilla de cigarrillos antes de abrirla, cuando el sonido de una lata siendo aplastada llamó su atención.

— ¿Ryuji? —dijo suavemente, creyendo haberlo reconocido. Su negro cabello estaba arreglado de la misma forma en la que lo recordaba, bastante corto a los lados y desprolijo arriba. El chico aplastaba una lata con el pie sin ganas pero levantó la cabeza rápidamente al escuchar que lo llamaban. Se sorprendió bastante a ver su cara enrojecida de sangre mal limpiada y su nariz algo inflamada y amoratada.

— ¿Señor Sorimachi? ¿Qué está haciendo por aquí? —preguntó sonriente, feliz de volver a verlo. Siempre se encontraba repasando lo que había acontecido cuando lo conoció, anhelando encontrarse con él nuevamente. Estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie cuando el hombre le hizo una seña para que se quedara dónde estaba, luego se sentó junto a él. Se quitó las gafas de sol y las guardó en el bolsillo de su camisa.

— Te has estado metiendo en problemas seguramente —sentenció viendo más de cerca las heridas de su cara y su ropa sucia por sangre y tierra, su gesto cambiando a uno triste al ver las raspaduras en sus brazos— Al menos dime que ganaste.

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡También gané algo de dinero!—contestó entusiasmado, sintiendo una extraña comodidad al estar hablando con él, quien desde el principio le había caído bien. No cabía en sí de la emoción de haberse cruzado con él por casualidad otra vez.

— Pequeño gamberro, ya eres el rey de los luchadores seguramente —sonrió un tanto aliviado, ya que al menos su interior no estaba herido, sino todo lo contrario—, ¿pero que ha de decir tu padre cuando te vea así?

Yamazaki lo miró confundido por un instante, ciertamente no tenía nadie quien fuera a reclamarle nada, pero entendió que tal vez Sorimachi habría creído que Nakano era su padre. Ciertamente se comportaba como uno, pero no. De no ser porque tenía completamente superado el hecho de haber perdido a su familia siendo muy pequeño, aquello habría sido bastante incómodo, así que mejor pensó en algún modo discreto de decírselo para evitarle un poco la vergüenza de haber metido la pata.

— Bueno, la verdad es que mis padres no me han dicho nada en años y tampoco van a hacerlo… —lo miró expectante, a ver si se daba cuenta.

Y sí.

Sorimachi abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, solo emitió una risa nerviosa y se mordió el labio, desviando la mirada. Podía ser bastante descuidado al hablar a veces, y temía que algo así le costara caro algún día. Volvió su vista a él, pidiéndole perdón por su ignorancia mientras se frotaba la nuca con la mano, apenado. El chico insistió en que no hacía falta y probó su tranquilidad riendo. No parecía del tipo que se ofendía con facilidad.

Como aun no tenía una respuesta a su pregunta, insistió en saber porque estaba en Okinawa, ya teniendo la idea de que él no era de la isla. Sorimachi suspiro aliviado de tener que cambiar de tema, aunque no fuera a uno agradable, pero le contestó.

— Vine a un funeral con Ishihara —habló despacio y señalo con la cabeza en dirección al automóvil que reparaban los empleados, donde podía verse clara la silueta del hombre aparentemente dando indicaciones, molesto.

Yamazaki intentó asimilar lo que le había dicho, solo él e Ishihara…faltaba uno, faltaba el sujeto de la camisa ridícula. Por algún motivo que no logró entender del todo, le afectó un poco que estuviera muerto, aunque debía confirmarlo.

— ¿N-No me diga que Nishino está muerto?

Sorimachi frunció el ceño, extrañado de que preguntara aquello, pero captó rápidamente. Los había conocido a los tres, por lo que naturalmente era de esperar que pensara que al faltar uno, la respuesta más rápida fuera que estuviera muerto, pero no era así.

— No, no, claro que no —sonrió de nuevo y levantó el brazo para revolverle el cabello—, él está vivo, aunque algo herido; unos imbéciles fueron a nuestra oficina a armar alboroto y lo lastimaron a él y mataron a nuestro contador, que casualmente era de esta ciudad —respiró profundamente y continuó—: ¿Recuerdas el año pasado cuando te conocimos verdad? Pues habíamos venido por él a evaluar su trabajo.

No dijo nada, solo volvió la vista a la lata en el suelo, pensativo. ¿Qué clase de oficina era la suya? ¿Qué podía ser tan peligroso? Una vida así parecía entretenida, con riesgos muy altos claro, pero entretenida al fin, y era mucho más de lo que él tenía con su aburrida y solitaria existencia. Le habría gustado saltar a la acción, ser parte de ello, pero Sorimachi parecía un hombre honesto y se lo negaría rotundamente, estaba seguro de eso.

— Sabes Ryuji…—su suave voz lo sacó de su letargo para mirarlo otra vez— es bueno estar solo a veces, si sucede algo, tienes la conciencia limpia.

Hace un año le había dicho que era un chico listo, pero realmente era un idiota, pues no entendía que diablos quería decirle con eso. Lo miró a los ojos, como si buscara una explicación en ellos, pero el gris sin brillo que contemplaba no le decía mucho. Sorimachi rio apenas al verlo tan concentrado, pero no desvió la mirada.

— Ryuji, a veces simplemente necesitas que alguien te mire directamente y te diga "amigo, sabes que debes cuidarte"

— Debes…cuidarte —repitió algo dudoso.

— Lo sé —contestó, manteniendo la sonrisa y de pasó la confusión del chico.

Sacó las gafas de su bolsillo para ponérselas, se levantó y le tendió una mano para que hiciera lo mismo. Tal vez Ishihara ya había logrado que los empleados de la estación terminaran de reparar el auto y así poder dar una vuelta por la ciudad, porque, ¿qué mejor guía que alguien que había vivido allí toda su vida?

* * *

 **N/A:** el anpan es un bollo dulce relleno de pasta de judías rojas (anko) que se vende en Japón, es bastante popular.

Hasta el proximo capitulo! Dejad review con cualquier critica, observación o sugerencia, se agradecería mucho :-)


	3. Okinawa 3

**N/A:** la historia avanza, estoy feliz por ello. Este capitulo sirve como introducción/explicación para cosas que planeo a futuro, espero y sea de su agrado!

 **Aclaraciones:** —Diálogo  
"Pensamiento"  
 _Énfasis._

* * *

Un día tan complicado al fin terminaba, prueba de ello era como había descendido la temperatura y como el sol se ocultaba con lentitud en el horizonte. El cielo se teñía de colores rojizos, y algunas nubes se veían de una tonalidad más oscura, casi violetas. La escena de postal se reflejaba en el mar, donde se formaban olas pequeñas a causa de la suave brisa veraniega. El ocaso era un horario complicado en todo aspecto porque la visibilidad se alteraba, acorde a los rayos de luz que cada vez eran más tenues, y por el cambio de guardia de los soldados, cuyos despliegues interrumpían el tránsito. Había sido una buena idea detener el automóvil una hora al menos solo para evitar las dificultades y de paso, relajarse.

Caminar un poco por esa amplia bahía y respirar aquel aire que parecía tan puro le hizo bien. La gran ciudad lo apartaba de simples sensaciones como esa y muchas otras, no muy a menudo podía darse el gusto de tomar una pequeña piedra del suelo y arrojarla al agua solo para ver cuantos saltos daba. Rio suavemente al ver que aquella piedra se había hundido luego de apenas un salto, pero no tenía prisa, después de todo iban a quedarse en la ciudad esa noche, podía estar allí lanzando piedras por cuanto tiempo quisiera.

Ishihara suspiró profundamente al ver a su jefe lanzando piedras al mar como si fuera un chiquillo, no entendía que diversión podía hallar en una actividad que a su parecer no tenía sentido, pero no se atrevía a interrumpirlo. Con frecuencia algunas actitudes de Sorimachi le resultaban despreocupadas e imprudentes, algo que le hacía temer bastante por él, pero siempre cambiaba de actitud y mostraba su faceta frívola y calculadora cuando correspondía. Después de todo, por algo era el jefe.

Miró dentro del auto contra el cual estaba recargado para fijarse del joven guía. Sorimachi lo había visto en la estación de gasolina, pero él no recordaba que estuviera alguien además de él y los empleados en todo el playón, tal vez se debía a su molestia de ver que a pesar de haber estado toda la mañana trabajando en el auto, no habían logrado hacer que encendiera. El chico se había quedado dormido en el asiento de atrás un poco después de recomendarles que se detuvieran o se retiraran a las periferias de la ciudad, mencionando el alboroto que los soldados acostumbraban a hacer a esa hora. Con seguridad estaba agotado por la pelea que había tenido y por lo poco que había dormido la noche anterior, o tal vez los calmantes que Sorimachi había insistido en que tomara ya le habían hecho efecto. Verlo respirando lentamente, casi sin hacer ruido a pesar de tener la nariz rota, le transmitió una paz inmensa, y aunque se había pasado la tarde hablando, no le parecía tan molesto como Nishino. Le caía bien aunque prácticamente no lo conocía. Algo así no pasaba con frecuencia.

Regresó su atención a donde estaba Sorimachi y se alarmó al no verlo. Con la vista lo busco a su alrededor pero no lo encontró, y aunque podría haberlo llamado, creyó que su voz podría despertar a Ryuji, por lo que mejor caminó un poco hacía donde estaba antes su jefe. Se puso nervioso, la falta de luz que traía consigo la puesta de sol dificultó su búsqueda, pero él no podría haber ido muy lejos, tal vez habría decidido meterse al agua. Eso era ridículo y aun peor, no recordaba que supiera nadar. Echó a correr a la orilla, histérico.

— ¡Ishihara! —gritó al salir rápidamente de entre unos arbustos, tomándolo por sorpresa. Fue directo a él para empujarlo y tumbarlo al suelo, riendo bastante divertido.

— ¡¿Qué diablos haces?! —lo regañó luego de golpearse la espalda contra el duro suelo— ¡Casi me matas de un puto susto!

— ¡Solo estoy jugando contigo! —Se levantó y se sacudió apenas el polvo de su ropa—. No creo que sea tan malo, ¿o sí?

Ishihara suspiró, después de que se hubiera pasado el día con un ánimo terrible, verlo reír genuinamente era de todo menos malo. Tomó su mano cuando se la tendió para ayudarlo a levantarse y luego rio apenas.

— No vayas a contarle a Nishino…

— ¿Cómo crees? —dijo casualmente y luego sonrió de lado como lo hacía cuando mentía. Antes que pudiera quejarse por eso, le dio un golpecito en el brazo y se giró en dirección al auto, apartándose al caminar con rapidez. Respiró profundamente, ya podía escuchar la odiosa risotada de Nishino cuando se enterase de aquello.

Supuso que Ishihara aun seguiría algo molesto, así que no volteó a verlo ni siquiera cuando llegó hasta el automóvil. Miró por la ventanilla de atrás para comprobar que Ryuji aun durmiera. Había sido un día agitado para los tres, aunque la tarde le había resultado divertida gracias a él. Una leve sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro, recordaba con facilidad el día que había conocido al muchacho y como le había agradado su inteligencia y sentido del humor. Encontrarse de nuevo resultaba una bonita casualidad, y estaba seguro que si lo veía más a menudo podía acabar por tener una suerte de amistad con el chico. Sorimachi veía cierto potencial en él, además le daba un poco de pena que no tuviera a nadie y solo le quedara un vida ilícita por delante; de cierto modo, aquella similitud con su persona los conectaba de alguna forma. Por supuesto, el muchacho era joven aún y podría enderezar su camino. No era quién para aventurar acerca de su futuro ni condenarlo a la misma vida que él, Ishihara y Nishino llevaban.

Abrió la puerta y se sentó en el asiento del acompañante con las piernas afuera, dejando la puerta abierta para que entrara la fresca brisa. Se aflojó la corbata negra y se arremangó la camisa hasta los codos, tratando de despegarse de la formal etiqueta de funeral que llevaba por primera vez en todo el día, pero eso no era suficiente para apartar el malestar que sentía por la muerte del contador y la lucha en la oficina. Le había jugado una buena broma a Ishihara, había ocupado la mente en otra cosa al estar de pie a orillas del mar, pero que volviera a repasar ese trágico día en su mente era inevitable. Chasqueó la lengua, un tanto molesto, Ishihara tenía razón, no podía seguir culpándose por ello, pero podría sacarle provecho a la experiencia aprendiendo de sus errores.

Ishihara abrió la puerta del lado del conductor y subió sin decir palabra, cerrando despacio, tal vez para no despertar a Ryuji. No pudo evitar sonreír, de haber sido Nishino el que dormía, seguramente habría azotado la puerta con fuerza y hubiera encendido el radio para despertarlo a propósito. Permaneció en la posición en la que estaba, aprovechando para fumar un cigarrillo. El silencio de Ishihara resultaba conveniente pues le permitía pensar un poco respecto a que hacer luego, no tenía apuro en marcharse de la bahía, ni de volver a donde estaba quedándose con su subordinado, y tristemente pensó en que Ryuji estaría en la misma situación si se despertaba pronto.

El chico le caía bastante bien, de cierta forma era como ellos. Se valía por sí mismo al estar solo, se metía en peleas de vez en cuando, era listo y soberbio. La única diferencia estaba en que él al menos tenía compañía: Ishihara, Nishino y los demás en la organización, no eran muchos, pero eran bastante unidos y con eso bastaba. Ryuji en cambio, no tenía a nadie, pero le habría gustado poder ser como él otra vez, un joven descarriado que solo debía preocuparse por sí mismo. Muchas veces dudaba de su propia capacidad como líder, creyendo que se había apresurado al buscar su independencia, había un par de cosas que ignoraba y que podría haber aprendido, pero ya estaba decidido que no volvería a la tutela de su antiguo jefe.

— ¿No quieres ir por una cerveza? —dijo Ishihara de repente.

— Preferiría comer algo —dejó caer el cigarrillo al suelo para aplastarlo con el zapato pero se quedó en la posición en la que estaba por un rato más. Con la vista fija en el horizonte, se permitió dejar la autocrítica de lado un momento para apreciar la libertad que tenía al ser su propio jefe.

 **/*/*/*/*/*/**

— Ryuji, despierta, vamos.

La calmada voz de Sorimachi lo despertó. Se asustó por un instante al no recordar donde estaba y se sentó rápidamente en el asiento del auto donde llevaba durmiendo un par de horas. Se llevó una mano a la frente quejándose por el dolor al sentir como la sangre se agolpaba en su cabeza e intentó mantenerse inmóvil un instante para que la desagradable sensación desapareciera. Sorimachi lo miraba desde afuera del coche, recargado contra la puerta abierta del mismo, esperando a que pasara el evidente dolor que el chico sentía.

— ¿Me quedé dormido?

— Si —contestó mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos y sacaba el interior de los mismos para que los viera— pero descuide dragón, que no le he robado nada.

Lo miró extrañado un momento hasta que logró entender de qué iba ese extraño chiste, su aparente ignorancia acentuada por la risa del mayor, de la cual terminó contagiándose. Salió del automóvil una vez que Sorimachi se apartó a un lado dándole lugar, y cerró despacio la puerta.

— ¿No se te antoja algo de hígado de mono? —dijo casi interrumpido por su propia risa.

Yamazaki no entendió de qué diablos hablaba y lo miró incrédulo frente a tal absurdo, aunque le hizo bastante gracia que él encontrara tan geniales sus propias palabras. Sorimachi revolvió su cabello y luego paso el brazo tras sus hombros en una suerte de gesto paternal para conducirlo dentro del pequeño restaurante de ramen frente al cual habían detenido el coche, mientras le contaba brevemente un par de leyendas que incluían princesas ladronas y monos bastante inteligentes. El mayor parecía ser un fanático acérrimo de la mitología japonesa, o tal vez solo sabía un poco más que él, quien ciertamente no tenía ni la más remota idea, pues nunca le había prestado bastante atención a ese tipo de cosas. Sorimachi era divertido, inteligente y amable, pero también frívolo y cruel por lo que había visto el año anterior. Seguro tenía mucho más que un abanico de historias fantásticas por ofrecer, seguro tenía harto de historias propias, similares al inolvidable evento en el bar de Nakano, o tal vez más sanguinarias. Nada despertaba tanto su curiosidad como saber más acerca de él y su vida que aparentaba ser demasiado peligrosa.

Una vez dentro, continuó con lo que estaba referenciando en un principio y le instó a que buscara a Tamatori entre las olas de mesas con manteles de color azul. Rápidamente le encontró sosteniendo una gema en su mano, se aventuró a decir que podría ser la gema de la marea alta pues podría ahogarlo. Sorimachi rio ante su rapidez al relacionar una botella de cerveza con uno de los elementos en el mito que acababa de contarle. Su pecho se hinchó por el orgullo al recibir la sincera adulación de quien ya admiraba bastante y caminó como si fuera el rey del mundo hasta la mesa donde estaba Ishihara esperándolos.

Un chiquilín escuálido pero algo crecido que se pasaba el día entero en la calle parecía haberse convertido en el favorito del jefe, entreteniéndolo, haciéndolo reír y dándole bastante charla. Ishihara escuchó en silencio las andanzas del muchacho, que solo detenía su palabrería para tomar algo de agua o dar bocado al plato que tenía en frente. Sorimachi, en cambio, estaba más activo en la conversación pero no respondió al instante cuando Ryuji le preguntó cómo se ganaba la vida, y que clase de oficina tenían como para que unos sujetos fueran a querer matarlos.

Ishihara se enfocó en su segunda botella de cerveza cuyo contenido estaba prácticamente agotado, solo para ahorrarse la descortesía de no contestarle. Con la emoción que relataba sus torpes luchas con otros chicos en algún parque, seguro idealizaría la vida que él y Sorimachi llevaban, y también pediría ser parte de ella, como si fuese una suerte de club escolar. Aunque el chico no fuera más que un desperdicio de la sociedad, tal como lo había sido él en su juventud, no era muy prudente aceptarlo en la organización y esperaba que Sorimachi se diera cuenta de ello. Por supuesto que habría sido estupendo tener a alguien junto a quien burlarse de Nishino o alguien a quien enseñarle algo de karate, pero resultaba un poco cruel quitarle la poca inocencia y juventud que le quedaba o arriesgar su vida arrastrándolo al mundo criminal.

— Negocios, Ryuji, negocios —contestó Sorimachi al fin, luego de terminarse la sopa ya fría que había estado reposando en el cuenco que tenía al frente mientras hablaban. Evitó la mirada interrogante del menor observando los finos diseños pintados en la porcelana, sonriendo enigmáticamente al continuar con su respuesta—: Y si quieren matarnos…es porque nuestra oficina es del tipo de oficina exitosa, ¿no es así, Ishihara?

Ishihara lo miró de reojo y luego asintió, sonriéndole a Ryuji, esperando a que el chico no preguntara nada más. Era realmente una suerte que fuera tan listo y supiera cuando debía dejar de preguntar, tenía la certeza que Sorimachi no iba a ser descortés con él si insistía con sus preguntas, pero el chico lo había hecho todo más sencillo al callarse. Para cambiar de tema, Ishihara comenzó a preguntarle un par de cosas de los soldados y las bases militares. La molestia que le causaban los americanos ayudó al muchacho a olvidarse rápidamente de los negocios indefinidos que apenas había mencionado Sorimachi, quien permaneció en silencio, como si le cediera la palabra a Ishihara.

Una hora más tarde estaban otra vez fuera del local, mientras esperaban por Ishihara que se había quedado atrás pagando. Sorimachi se veía bastante ausente recargado contra el automóvil con la vista perdida en la carretera, como si estuviera pensando en algo complicado. No quiso interrumpirlo y simplemente se quedó de pie con las manos en los bolsillos mirándolo, esperando alguna reacción, pero no hubo ninguna.

La suave brisa apenas agitaba los negros mechones de cabello que caían sobre su frente, que a su vez marcaban su aparente juventud, rompiendo un poco con el formal y casi anticuado peinado hacía atrás que lucía. No parecía inherentemente malo, no con esa piel pálida sin una cicatriz, mucho menos con esa recta nariz que jamás habría recibido algún golpe, o con ese relajado ceño. De verdad parecía el joven y exitoso hombre negocios que decía ser, pero había algo en su mirada que lo delataba. Aunque no estuviera viéndolos, ya conocía bastante bien esos ojos grises sin vida que ni siquiera se iluminaban del todo cuando sonreía, daba la impresión que llevara alguna carga o que temiera por algo. No podía hacerse una idea de que era lo que le afectaba tanto pero le picaba la curiosidad.

— ¿Pasa algo, señor Sorimachi? —se animó a preguntarle, esperando a que le respondiera honestamente. El mayor volteó a verlo y le sonrió apenas.

— El cielo está limpio, ¿verdad? —Dijo casualmente, haciéndolo levantar la vista al firmamento que estaba cubierto de nubes, y antes que pudiera decirle que aquello no era cierto, él tomó aire y suspiró profundamente—: Ya vas a ver como se despeja Ryuji, todo va a estar bien.

Creyó comprenderlo mejor esta vez. Un nudo se formó en su garganta evitando que le respondiera. Se tocó el brazo distraído y sin querer rozó la herida que tenía en su codo, que volvió a doler como si estuviera sobre la arena en el parque bajo el sol. Una mueca a causa del dolor que sentía se dibujó en su rostro, esperaba que de verdad todo estuviera bien pronto, pues era muy torpe como para estar cuidando todo el tiempo de sus heridas. Sorimachi lo notó de inmediato y escogió bromear para hacerle pasar el mal rato.

— Ahí le traen algo de hígado de mono, señor, no se preocupe —dijo en un tono tan solemne que evidentemente parecía fingido, mientras miraba en dirección al restaurante del cual salía Ishihara con el entrecejo fruncido en evidente molestia. Volteó a verlo también, curioso por si realmente traía algo, pero no era así.

— No se puede hablar con esta gente, maldita sea, ¿por qué no son así en Tokio? —dijo fastidiado mientras sacaba una cajetilla de cigarrillos de su bolsillo para tomar uno.

— No me vengas con ese cuento de que guarda su hígado en un jarro dentro del bosque.

— ¿Pero de qué diablos estás hablando? —contestó bastante molesto, como si no estuviera de ánimos para soportar ningún chiste extraño de Sorimachi, que ya había echado a reír. Imaginándose que sería una tontería, le dio un golpecito en el brazo mientras le decía que ya no estaba de humor para conducir.

— ¡Nunca entiendes de qué estoy hablando Ishihara! —alcanzó a decir en lo que recobraba la compostura y le indicaba a Ryuji que subiera al auto.

— ¡Pero es que siempre estas desvariando! ¡Nunca sé cuando hablas en serio! —el enfado en la voz de Ishihara era notable, y esperando a que sus movimientos los distrajeran para evitar el conflicto, dio un portazo al cerrar la puerta del auto, pero no pareció ser suficiente.

— ¡Oye, cálmate ya! —Sorimachi alzó apenas la voz, el tono serio que había adoptado era clara muestra de que ya no estaba bromeando.

— ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¡Me la paso histérico, temiendo a que no vayas a decir algo que haga que te metan una bala en la cabeza!

Las palabras de Ishihara lo enmudecieron. Se mordió los labios, incapaz de contestarle, entendiendo la molestia del otro. Ishihara parecía vivir con el temor constante de que fuera a pasarle algo, y aunque agradecía su preocupación, lo ponía inquieto a pesar de que no eligiera manifestarlo. ¿Realmente era un blanco fácil? ¿Por qué habría de temer por él? Se sintió bastante tonto pues la innecesaria discusión que habían tenido había sido su culpa y eso lo hacía pensar que tal vez debía dejarse de boberías y hacerle caso.

Suspiró mientras abría la puerta del lado del conductor, Ishihara lo imitó pero desde el lado contrario. Subieron al vehículo en un incómodo silencio y cerraron ambas puertas en perfecta sincronía. Ryuji no tenía idea de cómo ayudar a alivianar aquella molestia, pues era evidente que un chiste no funcionaría, y tal vez el par de hombres estaba aún bastante tenso como para darle lugar a lo que fuera a querer decir. Al menos Ishihara rompió el silencio.

— _Aniki_ , lo…lo lamento, lamento semejante falta de respeto… —su voz fue un susurro bajo cargado de culpa, pero bastó para que fuera escuchado. Estiró el brazo con lentitud hasta la guantera que abrió con cuidado, como para que Sorimachi no notara su acción.

Con la rapidez de un rayo sacó de la guantera un cuchillo y apoyó de un golpe su mano con los dedos extendidos, colocando el filo del instrumento como si quisiera mutilarse. Sorimachi lo tomó del brazo, tirando de él para evitar la locura que estaba por cometer, y de un rápido movimiento le quitó el cuchillo para asegurarse que no intentara hacerlo de nuevo luego. A pesar de que no pudiera verlo muy bien, Ryuji pudo sentir su ira frente a lo que acababa de pasar.

— ¡Pero que imbécil eres Ishihara! ¡¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que decirte que no pienso tolerar esta estupidez?! —Lanzó el cuchillo por la ventana y le dio un fuerte golpe en el brazo— ¡No pienso aceptar nada, eso no va conmigo!

Ishihara escondió el rostro entre sus manos, parecía bastante afectado por lo que había sucedido. Sorimachi le dio otro golpe pero en la cabeza, aun furioso por su actitud. Puso en marcha el coche y de tanto en tanto lanzaba miradas furtivas a Ishihara, como si pensara que el sujeto fuera a sacar otra navaja de algún escondite. Desde el asiento trasero, Ryuji observaba lo que podía en silencio absoluto, abrumado por la tonta discusión y la discusión más seria que le había seguido. Cada vez tenía más preguntas que hacerle, pero ya se estaba haciendo a la idea de que Sorimachi no sería honesto y solo evitaría contestarle.

— No creas que recuerdo donde vives, Ryuji —dijo un poco menos serio luego de aclararse la garganta—, si es que vives donde creo…

— El bar, si… —contestó con rapidez, temeroso de hacerlo enfadar, aunque la idea de ver como las mansas aguas se agitaban previas a una peligrosa tormenta lo tentaba un poco. Le indicó el camino más largo posible para llegar hasta el bar de Nakano, mientras intentaba no olvidar el severo tono en la voz del mayor. Estaba seguro que recordaría la fuerza de su voz por bastante tiempo, y también recordaría el miedo que le dio verlo así tan de cerca. Tal vez esa fuerza, esos sentimientos, era lo que veía en sus ojos, los ojos de un hombre que tenía bastante claro cómo hacer que otro agachara la cabeza, como hacerse respetar.

Sorimachi detuvo el coche frente al bar y se bajó primero. Yamazaki lo imitó, no sin antes despedirse de Ishihara, quien devolvió el saludo de forma apenas perceptible, aun en esa pose de penitencia que había adoptado tras la discusión con el otro.

Sorimachi había dado unos pasos para alejarse del auto y aprovechó estar fuera para encender un cigarrillo. El chico se le acercó despacio, a la expectativa de algún arrebato del mayor, pero no hubo ninguno. Lo observó en silencio como lo había hecho antes, mientras él tenía fija la vista en la puerta del local. No soportó más y se decidió a preguntarle que rayos había pasado, y para su sorpresa, obtuvo una respuesta sin rodeos.

— Cuando pides perdón, usualmente ofreces algo en retribución para saldar tu deuda, ¿no? —Asintió con la cabeza aunque no estuviera viéndolo—, bueno, niégamelo si quieres, pero yo no creo que un dedo sea la mejor retribución.

— Suena asqueroso —dijo sin pensar. Lo infantil de su juico lo hizo reír por lo bajo.

— Lo es realmente, pero esa es una de las ventajas de ser el jefe, yo hago las reglas —hizo una pausa algo larga antes de continuar—: Y ya que no te gusta eso de la retribución, no temo decir que lamento la tontería que tuviste que ver.

Le resultó extraño que se disculpara por eso, la verdad es que los problemas que pudiera tener con Ishihara no eran de su incumbencia. Tenía muy en claro que él solo era un invitado y por supuesto no se metería donde no lo llamaran, pero seguramente Sorimachi veía como algo malo el hecho de haberlo hecho presenciar una discusión tan extraña, así como seguro le parecía malo que hubiera visto el enfrentamiento con los soldados un año atrás. Sorimachi chasqueó la lengua luego de tirar el cigarrillo lejos, y levantó la mano como si quisiera revolver su cabello pero se sorprendió bastante al sentir como los brazos de Ryuji lo rodeaban, oprimiéndolo fuertemente.

— No deje que le metan una bala en la cabeza —murmuró apenas.

Sonrió con un dejo de tristeza imperceptible por el menor, y devolvió la señal de afecto. Lamentaba profundamente que el muchacho se viera tan afectado como para decirle algo así, y también lamentaba no poder hallar las palabras adecuadas para contestarle. No podía decirle que las cosas iban a estar bien, y que no sucedería nada malo, porque ni siquiera él mismo lo sabía.

* * *

 **N/A:** El dragón al que Sorimachi referencia constantemente es Ryujin, el dios de los océanos. El primer chiste extraño que hace es por la leyenda de Ryujin y la princesa Tamatori: la princesa era una recolectora de perlas, quien juró que recobraría las gemas que Ryujin había robado. Hizo dormir al dragón y otras criaturas marinas, tomó las gemas y al intentar escapar, Ryujin y sus sirvientes comenzaron a perseguirla. La princesa hizo un corte en su pecho para esconder el recobrado tesoro, la sangre nubló el agua para que pudiera escapar. Tamatori logra salirse con la suya, pero muere por la perdida de sangre.  
El siguiente chiste extraño, tiene que ver con la leyenda de cómo perdieron los huesos las medusas: un día Ryujin les ordenó a las medusas que le consiguieran hígado de mono para poder curarse de una dolencia. Las medusas encontraron a un mono y le pidieron su hígado, pero este se marchó al bosque diciendo que lo buscaría, pues lo tenía guardado en un jarro. Por supuesto, el animal jamás regresó, y a las medusas no les quedó más que volver al palacio de Ryujin, donde éste las golpeó hasta quebrarles todos los huesos.

 **N/A2:** Si bien el estilo de lucha de Yamazaki es algo propio aprendido en las calles, hay ciertos movimientos suyos que llevan a suponer que tiene alguna idea de karate.

 **N/A3:** _Aniki_ se traduce como "hermano" y es la forma en la que un subordinado yakuza se refiere a su jefe.

 **N/A4:** El acto de cortarse el quinto dedo de la mano para pagar por una ofensa es parte del código yakuza y recibe el nombre de _yubitsume._ En el arte de espada japonés, el dedo pequeño era sumamente importante para sostener la empuñadora del arma, al no tenerlo, el amputado se vuelve vulnerable y por ende, más dependiente de su jefe. Si bien las palabras de Ishihara pueden parecer algo irrespetuosas para con su jefe, Sorimachi no cree que sea algo tan grave.

Demasiadas notas, pero es que hay cosas que merecen una explicación, las cuales espero hayan quedado claras por el momento. Hasta el proximo capitulo! Dejad review con cualquier critica, observación o sugerencia, se agradecería mucho.


	4. Okinawa 4

**N/A:** El tiempo pasa, para que quede claro, ya han pasado tres años y algunos meses desde los sucesos que se dieron lugar en el primer capítulo. No tengo mucho mas que comentar, espero que disfruten este capitulo.

 **Aclaraciones:** —Diálogo  
"Pensamiento"  
 _Énfasis._

* * *

La ciudad había amanecido cubierta de un manto blanco, la tormenta de nieve de la noche anterior parecía salida de la nada, pues nadie había pronosticado algo tan intenso, así que había resultado una suerte de sorpresa. Las orillas de la bahía que frecuentaba estaban prácticamente congeladas, la escarcha cubría el camino de tierra, pero no impedía del todo el paso aunque dificultaba el andar de las personas y vehículos por las calles.

El helado viento mañanero le daba en la cara de lleno ayudado por la velocidad con la que se movía. Sus ojos le ardían si los mantenía abiertos por mucho tiempo, por lo que parpadeaba con frecuencia. Su nariz goteaba como si fuera la de un chiquillo enfermo y se le dificultaba un poco la respiración. El ritmo de su corazón iba tan acelerado como él mismo al correr a toda velocidad por las estrechas calles de aquel vecindario silencio de Okinawa, en el cual había armado un gran alboroto. Yamazaki escapaba de un par de soldados y unos agentes policiales con algo de gracia y un arma en el bolsillo de su gabardina. Que torpeza la americana, para dejarse robar una pistola por un japonés.

— ¡Con razón perdieron en Vietnam! —gritó a todo pulmón al voltear y creer ver a la distancia el móvil de la policía de la ciudad, perdido al final de la calle. Volvió la vista al frente y por poco margen alcanzó a esquivar a un sujeto en una bicicleta, el abrupto movimiento lo hizo resbalar un poco pero no fue suficiente para hacerlo caer. Se coló dentro de un callejón para salir en otra calle, y repitió su estrategia un par de veces más hasta llegar a un descampado que resultaba como basurero a veces, o tal vez un depósito de chatarra al aire libre.

Se dio el lujo de detener la marcha y dejarse caer en el frio suelo, un poco escondido entre unas placas de metal oxidado y unas cajas con botellas de vidrio. Echó a reír cansado, no iban a encontrarlo nunca.

Yamazaki sacó del bolsillo de su raída gabardina un revólver americano y una pequeña caja con balas. Intentó separar la recámara, siempre apuntado al suelo para evitar darse un tiro, era tan suertudo que seguro se acertaba uno entre los ojos. Una vez que pudo retirar el par de balas que se encontraban en el arma, le dio una revisada de nuevo y volvió a cerrarla. La observó con detenimiento, cada detalle en el metal y la textura rugosa de la empuñadura, le resultó algo pesada, pero se imaginaba que todas las pistolas eran así. Estaba algo descuidada, pues tenía muchas marcas en el cuerpo metálico, y le dio hasta algo de pena haberse robado algo tan arruinado.

Apuntó al horizonte y se hizo de disparar aunque estuviera descargada. Se sentía con algo de poder de solo empuñarla, y se imaginó como se sentiría apuntársela a alguien a la cabeza para asustarle.

¿Y cómo se sentiría matar a alguien?

Recordó vívidamente esa escena que desde hacía ya tres años volvía a su mente periódicamente, ya no era un niño como en aquel entonces, pero se impresionaba de igual forma, incluso como si todo fuera algo nuevo. Pero su nueva adquisición ni se parecía al elegante revolver color plata de Sorimachi, y su habilidad jamás alcanzaría la del mayor. Se estremeció al pensar en el explosivo sonido que había hecho el arma al dispararse y en la sangre que salió con fuerza de la herida de aquel torpe comandante americano que había muerto al instante. Grabado en su mente estaba aquel sonido, y la macabra voz de Sorimachi junto a sus palabras antes de dispararle otra vez por puro gusto.

— Con razón perdieron en Vietnam… —repitió en voz baja.

Nishino también había disparado ese día, pero su puntería era desastrosa, y creía recordar que su pistola parecía moverse en su mano, como si no lograra sostenerla correctamente. Miró su propia mano para ver que él no estuviera equivocándose al manejarla y para sus ojos, se veía que sabía lo que estaba haciendo, incluso la empuñadura resultaba del tamaño perfecto para su mano, pero años atrás le habría quedado grande. No prestaba atención a ello, pero estaba creciendo rápidamente.

Recordó a Ishihara también, pero él solo había utilizado sus puños como armas. Yamazaki se había hecho a la idea que él seguro era más habilidoso que el tonto de Nishino, también era bastante rápido a pesar de aparentar ser mayor. O no habría estado a punto de lograr cortarse el dedo en el auto. Qué furioso se había puesto Sorimachi con eso.

Se guardó la pistola en el bolsillo nuevamente, junto con las balas que le había sacado y la pequeña caja, para verse las manos con detenimiento. Dobló uno por vez sus dedos hacía adentro para tratar de imaginarse como se vería sin alguno de ellos, aunque el que más le costó fue el dedo pequeño. No recordaba muy bien si ese era el que Ishihara se había intentado cortar, y tampoco recordaba si tenía un significado en específico que fuera ese…o si simplemente, podía ser cualquier dedo. Sorimachi no había ahondado mucho en el significado, más allá de que sirviera como retribución. Vino a su mente la suave risilla de Sorimachi luego que le dijera que aquello le resultaba asqueroso y también como se había disculpado por el incidente, como si fuera que él le había dado la navaja a Ishihara. No le resultó fácil recordar que había dicho el mayor en ese momento, por más que lo intentara.

Más sencillo resultaba recordar el enfado de Sorimachi.

Los cambios de humor del mayor le habían parecido bruscos, y sus facetas cruel y amable le resultaban particularmente fascinantes. ¿Cómo podía vivir en aquella ambivalencia y dominarla tan bien? Él mismo tenía problemas en dejar de estar molesto cuando se ponía de mal humor o no encontraba chiste en ningún aspecto de su vida, pero Sorimachi bromeaba, se enojaba y bromeaba de nuevo.

¿De verlo con un revólver se habría enojado? ¿Lo habría felicitado?

Tal vez no era más que un adolescente con problemas de conducta para él, seguro le habría dicho que eso estaba mal o una cosa de esas, con seguridad habría agregado una frase poética que no entendería nunca también. Sorimachi era bastante bueno, se lo había demostrado las dos veces en las que se habían encontrado, pero aun así, su mano no temblaba al matar a alguien a sangre fría.

Se estremeció abruptamente, pero no por el frío. ¿Estaba listo para dar ese paso?

Hacía bastante que no fantaseaba con su propia muerte. Los pensamientos suicidas habían disminuido después de conocer a Sorimachi, el sueño de volverse alguien tan seguro de sí mismo y peligroso como él lo alentaban a apartarse de las sencillas salidas para escapar de todo. Ya no se sentaba tan cerca de la orilla en la bahía, pues no quería que la corriente lo arrastrara, ni tampoco cruzaba la calle sin fijarse, pues no quería que un camión de las tropas lo arrollara. La vida poco a poco comenzaba a tener un poco más de sentido, y sería una pena extinguir aquello que estaba descubriendo de una forma tan abrupta. Por supuesto que tomar semejante decisión requería de bastante fuerza de voluntad. Claro que estaba pensando en sí mismo y no en alguien más.

Fue fácil llegar a la conclusión de que matar a alguien más sería más sencillo, solo no tenía que pensar demasiado y apretar el gatillo apuntando correctamente. Pan comido.

Se llevó las rodillas al pecho y las abrazó con fuerza, molesto por su debilidad mental. Sorimachi lo había hecho parecer sencillo, pero si nunca le resultaba sencillo a él, jamás sería como quien admiraba y no llegaría a ningún lado. Ya tenía claro que no había forma de volverse un ciudadano decente: dieciocho años cumplidos durante el verano pasado, diecinueve a cumplir el próximo, un par de visitas a la pequeña cárcel de la comisaria del centro y huesos rotos por peleas callejeras. Ya era tarde.

¿Acaso tenía miedo?

Posiblemente, el miedo de todas formas no era algo que considerara malo. El miedo lo había dirigido por un sendero medianamente seguro, reprimiéndolo frente a decisiones estúpidas, aunque conforme crecía, este sentimiento perdía fuerza. No por nada traía puesta una gabardina robada y en el bolsillo de esta una pistola y unas balas, también robadas. El reloj y el encendedor que le habían hecho compañía por tres años ya también eran robados, ahí no hubo miedo, ¿por qué ahora sí?

Tal vez aún no tenía edad o la suficiente madurez para decidir quién si y quién no debería morir, porque no es como si fuera a dispararle a un escolar o a un viejo vagabundo en la calle solo porque sí. Esa gente debía vivir, pero decidir quién no era un asunto serio. Un soldado irrespetuoso entraba en la lista de quienes debían morir. Dio un largo suspiro, si Sorimachi podía tomar tal decisión en una décima de segundo, es porque era increíblemente inteligente, no por nada era el jefe.

¿Pero el jefe de qué exactamente?

Recordó fastidiado como había evadido contarle en qué diablos trabajaban él, Nishino e Ishihara. Era un tanto frustrante que no quisiera contarle, pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor, era obvio que no fuera a decirle nada, si él no era nadie en su vida, solo un torpe huérfano, pasaría mucho hasta que se enterara de la verdad. Pasaría mucho hasta que volviera a verlo. Una extraña tristeza le invadió, le agradaba demasiado y le habría gustado poder volver a encontrarse con él, pero la casualidad ya lo había favorecido dos veces, no lo haría de nuevo. A veces creía que lo olvidaría, que se olvidaría de su rostro, su refinada forma de vestir y sus enigmáticas palabras. Otras veces creía que Sorimachi lo olvidaría a él, y eso era peor.

Movió la cabeza de lado a lado para apartar esos pensamientos de su mente, y entonces un particular sonido lo distrajo. Agudizó el oído y pudo escuchar una sirena similar a la del móvil de la policía, seguramente aun lo estaban buscando. No estaba seguro si se aventurarían a meter las narices en aquel descampado, pero no iba a quedarse a averiguarlo. Se levantó lentamente y bostezó bastante desanimado, no quería correr, por lo que simplemente caminó en dirección al bar de Nakano para esconderse ahí.

La sirena sonaba cada vez más distante y se perdía por completo entre las voces de la gente que estaba en la calle y entre quienes se mezclaba con facilidad. No pudo evitar pensar en que tal vez su héroe se habría quedado a enfrentarse a quienes lo buscaban y habría hecho un chiste de ello. Tras unos minutos de caminata encontró la calma al alejarse del centro de la ciudad, y confiado en que no vería la tonta cara del soldado a quien le había robado de nuevo, se decidió por cambiar de rumbo y no ir a casa.

El aire fresco le resultaba agradable ahora que no tenía que correr contra él. La nieve comenzaba a derretirse lentamente por efecto de los rayos del sol, que cada vez se acercaba más a su posición central en el cielo. Con una sonrisa en su rostro se apresuró a llegar al camino que lo llevaba a la bahía que tanto le gustaba.

Los pequeños arbustos secos estaban cubiertos de una fina escarcha, y las piedras estaban humedecidas por el hielo ya deshecho. Miró a ambos lados para observar el mar, éste estaba increíblemente calmo y a lo lejos no podía ver ni un solo barco, pero era de esperarse, cerca del agua siempre hacía más frio y ahora él podía notarlo. Se estremeció y se frotó los brazos durante un instante, esperando a que sirviera para calentarse un poco. Fijo su vista en un árbol con un tronco ancho, y se le ocurrió que tal vez algo de emoción le ayudaría a ignorar el gélido ambiente. Yamazaki dio unos pasos largos desde su lugar hasta el árbol, calculando la distancia. Seis pasos, seis metros más o menos, tal vez más, sus delgadas piernas eran ridículamente largas.

Se volvió a su lugar inicial y sacó de su bolsillo la pistola y las balas que estaban fueran de la caja, ya era hora de probarla. Dispararle al árbol no requería pensar tanto como dispararle a alguien así que estaba un tanto más relajado. Se tomó su tiempo colocando las balas en la recamara, sacando un par más de la caja para no dejar ningún hueco. Tomó la empuñadura con ambas manos y apuntó al que le pareció el centro del tronco. La tomó con solo una mano, probó la izquierda, la derecha, se paró de lado, flexionó los brazos, los estiró…

No parecía lograr hallar una postura que le resultara cómoda para disparar, aunque al final se decidió por empuñarla con su mano derecha. Apuntó nuevamente y tragó saliva, sabía a emoción y nervios.

Exhaló, bajó el martillo y cerró los ojos al apretar el gatillo. El explosivo sonido que vino después lo ensordeció, la fuerza del retroceso lo abrumó y el martillo le apretó el pulgar con la fuerza de una mordida. Ahogó un grito y dejó caer la el arma por el dolor, insultando al inerte instrumento que ahora yacía en el suelo a su lado. Miró con cuidado la herida en su dedo, y al ver que sangraba, rápidamente se llevó el dedo a la boca y succionó con fuerza el rojo líquido. Apartó su mano para mirar otra vez, relajándose una décima de segundo al ver que la herida estaba limpia, pero poniéndose histérico al ver como volvía a sangrar. No era como si fuera a morir por una llaga así, pero no quería andar con la mano cubierta de sangre que pudiera manchar su ropa y hacerlo ver sospechoso a la vista de otros.

Un sonido apenas familiar llamó su atención al desgarrar el silencio que había en el vecindario en el que estaba por casualidad. Había quedado con un par de amigos para verse ahí y juntos salir a hacer de las suyas. Estaba algo molesto pues de camino a aquel lugar había escuchado que estaban buscando a ese solitario chico, Yamazaki, contra quien se había jurado una especie de venganza, tras haber sido derrotado por él de una forma tan deshonesta que le daba asco. Miró en dirección hacia donde creía que provenía el disparo, y al ver en el cielo a pájaros volando para huir, se imaginó que podría ser cerca de la bahía, no le importaba que sus amigos no hubieran llegado, por lo que fue a investigar.

Llegó hasta un estrecho camino y no pudo creer la casualidad. Allí estaba ese imbécil, podría reconocer esa torpe silueta y ese cabello mal cortado donde fuera.

Yamazaki metió la mano en el bolsillo hasta que lograra pensar en otra cosa, y en lo que se inclinaba a levantar el arma, alguien llamó por él con un silbido. De un discreto movimiento se guardó la pistola en el bolsillo de la gabardina y entonces se decidió a mirar a quien lo llamaba.

— Dicen que te has metido en un lío grande esta vez, Yamazaki… —habló un muchacho de su edad que estaba al inicio del estrecho camino a la bahía. De seguro era alguno de sus rivales de peleas callejeras, y por lo que decía era evidente que se había corrido la voz de que la policía y unos militares americanos lo buscaban. Se levantó lentamente y sonrió vanidoso, sintiéndose popular frente a la idea de que se supiera de sus remedos de crímenes.

— No tan grande como tu estupidez, ¿acaso me estás siguiendo? —Esperaba que realmente no fuera así, porque no quería pensar en que lo había visto disparar como el principiante que era.

— Eres un sucio tramposo, vas a pagármelas, ¡voy a divertirme viendo cómo te mata un soldado! —se notaba su enojo y al verlo pasarse una mano inconscientemente por el costado se dio cuenta de quién era.

— ¿Apostamos? ¿Quieres que te quite más dinero?

Le pareció un tanto patético que le guardara rencor por una pelea de nada hacía ya dos años, pero más patético aún era que quisiera jugar al policía atrapándolo y entregándoselo a las fuerzas que lo buscaban. Que ridícula la magnitud del problema que había causado, y viéndolo de otra forma, tal vez no había pensado muy bien en las consecuencias. Echó a reír al recordar cómo había estado a punto de perder contra él, como había dado vuelta el resultado y como le había pateado el costado, ¿entonces si le había roto una costilla?

¿Buscaba la revancha acaso? Iba a dársela sin duda.

Sacó las manos de los bolsillos y se puso en posición de pelea, esperando a que se acercara a querer golpearlo, a ver que tanto había mejorado. Lo provocó aún más insultándolo, y animándolo a que le diera su mejor golpe. Ya no sentía frio.

El chico se acercó corriendo con rapidez e intentó acertarle un golpe a la cara, pero él no iba a dejarse quebrar la nariz dos veces por el mismo imbécil, así que bloqueó el golpe sin mucha dificultad. Le devolvió el puñetazo que fue esquivado por poco, alcanzó a golpearlo apenas en el vientre, pero eso no fue suficiente para hacerlo sentir dolor. La contienda apenas empezaba, pero ya estaba molesto.

Conforme crecía perdía su rapidez al pelear. Manejaba con torpeza su cuerpo que de un día para el otro parecía haber cambiado completamente, casi se sentía como si no fuera él al pelear. Estaba en evidente ventaja frente al otro, era más alto y golpeaba con más fuerza, esperaba que aquello bastara para que pudiera vencerlo rápidamente y largarse de allí.

El muchacho lanzaba golpes rápidos que Yamazaki lograba bloquear o esquivar por poco, haciéndolo retroceder, ambos acercándose cada vez más a la orilla. Qué plan tan vago hacerlo caer al agua helada.

— ¿Terminaste ya, torpe? —le dijo algo agitado aprovechando el aparente cansancio del chico para darle un golpe potente al diafragma, dejándolo sin aire un instante. Le sonrió divertido y logró partirle el labio de un puñetazo.

No contaba en que el muchacho se recuperara con rapidez, pero en lo que intentaba recobrar la respiración lo pateó a un lado de la rodilla, y distrayéndolo con el dolor, casi hizo que perdiera el equilibrio. Yamazaki tambaleó y retrocedió cuando el puño del otro alcanzó su cara. Gritó un hato de insultos y movió los brazos torpe y tan rápidamente como pudo, acertando varios golpes, y bloqueando un par más. Casi se fue de bruces al suelo cuando el otro dio un salto hacia atrás para retroceder.

— ¡No sabes pelear Yamazaki! —dijo tras limpiar la sangre de su labio inferior con el dorso de la mano, haciendo algo de tiempo para recuperarse un poco.

— ¡Voy a tirarte los putos dientes! —bufó de rabia y corrió hacía él, preparándose para golpearlo con su mano derecha.

El muchacho parecía haber estado esperando por una oportunidad así y esperó a que se acercara lo suficiente como para moverse apenas hacia un lado con rapidez. Para su sorpresa lo tomó por el brazo y lo hizo inclinarse para propinarle un fuerte rodillazo al pecho. Yamazaki escupió algo de sangre y gritó al sentir como su brazo era doblado en un ángulo doloroso tras su espalda. Intentó moverse para librarse de aquel agarre y como no funcionaba, optó por imitarlo y lo pateó en la rodilla, para su suerte el chico lo soltó. Retrocedió rápidamente y se frotó el brazo adolorido, mirándolo con rabia.

Parecía que tenía razón, solo daba golpe tras golpe y esperaba lo mejor, no sabía realmente como pelear, pero no iba a darle con el gusto de estar en lo cierto.

Esta vez el chico se acercó a él rápidamente, por lo que se preparó para bloquearlo y propinar un contra golpe. Se sorprendió de sobre manera cuando el otro se inclinó para tomarlo por la cintura y tumbarlo al duro suelo de la bahía. El sonido de algo arrastrándose por el suelo lo alarmó, por inercia el arma que traía en el bolsillo se había salido de su lugar y ahora estaba unos metros más lejos.

Esperaba a que no se hubiera dado cuenta y que comenzara a golpearlo en el suelo, pero no, el chico se había dado cuenta del arma y en un segundo se levantó para ir por ella. Trató de hacer lo mismo pero resbaló y apenas alcanzó a agarrarlo por el tobillo para hacerlo caer también. Una ligera sensación de terror lo invadió, no iba a quitársela y devolvérsela a su dueño, ese tonto chico iba a matarlo.

— ¡No! ¡Deja eso, pedazo de idiota! —por supuesto que no iba a hacerle caso, mucho menos ahora que tenía la pistola en su posesión. De una patada lo apartó e intentó ponerse de pie, pero Yamazaki logró tumbarlo al suelo de nuevo.

— ¡Voy a matarte Yamazaki!

— ¡¿Qué diablos tienes contra mí, imbécil?! —replicó mientras intentaba quitarle el arma que ahora apuntaba hacia su pecho y con cualquier movimiento torpe podría dispararse y matarlo. Realmente no recordaba o no entendía que era aquello que podría haber hecho para que lo odiara de esa forma.

— ¡Cómo si a alguien le importara que estés vivo, basura! ¡Vas a estar mejor muerto, nadie te quiere en Okinawa!

No le importaba en lo absoluto que lo insultara, pero aquello fue un tanto excesivo. Forcejearon un poco hasta que logró quitarle la pistola de las manos, y disparó sin apuntar o sin pensarlo demasiado, guiado por un instinto perverso.

Se quedó quieto y abrió los ojos de par en par, llevándose ambas manos a la herida que sangraba en la parte baja izquierda de su torso. Comenzó a respirar agitadamente, sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos y sus labios temblaron, estaba asustado. Vio como Yamazaki sostenía mejor el arma y como lo miraba, casi incrédulo por lo que había hecho. Hizo un esfuerzo y levantó uno de sus brazos y lo agarró por la muñeca como si quisiera desviar su puntería. Pareció haberlo tomado por sorpresa.

Le disparó de nuevo directo al pecho y el agarre en su muñeca se aflojó al tiempo que la vida de aquel muchacho se extinguía. Su mano comenzó a temblar de forma violenta y se levantó de golpe, tirando el arma a un lado y viendo lo que había hecho. Un charco de sangre se estaba formando con una lentitud espeluznante bajo el cuerpo inerte en el suelo.

No había estado listo para dar ese paso. No había estado listo para decidir quién debía morir.

Miró sus manos y su ropa, estaba cubierto de sangre ajena. Sintió como se revolvía su estómago, dándole ganas de vomitar. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo para convertirse en un brusco temblor que difícilmente permitiría que se mantuviera de pie. Yamazaki se volteó para no verlo y como pudo, echó a correr para escapar.

El sol que ahora estaba en el centro del firmamento había sido el único testigo del primer crimen real que había cometido, porque robar algo de dinero o cigarrillos no era nada comparado con arrebatarle la vida a alguien. Secó las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos sin control con el dorso de su mano. Si matar se sentía así…no estaba seguro de querer volver pasar por eso.

La sonrisa de Sorimachi al dispararle a los soldados se hizo patente en su mente, de solo recordarla se confundió con sus sentimientos. Le había impresionado, pero ahora no sabía si le resultaba repulsivo o si seguía resultándole algo impresionante. Se preguntó que hubiera dicho el mayor, si lo habría regañado o si tal vez lo habría halagado. Al fin y al cabo, ese chico lo había insultado al igual que el comandante había insultado a Sorimachi, incluso había amenazado con matarlo.

La sensación perversa que lo invadió al haber disparado regresaba a su cuerpo, y lentamente una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. Emitió una carcajada de puros nervios, analizando de nuevo todo lo que había sucedido, ya no parecía tan malo.

No lo había planeado, pero había dado el paso, a la fuerza, pero lo había hecho.

* * *

Hasta el proximo capitulo! Dejad review con cualquier critica, observación o sugerencia, se agradecería mucho.


	5. Okinawa Final

**N/A:** ¡Nueva actualización! Este capítulo es el cierre de una etapa, por lo que repasé muchas formas de plasmar la idea y esta es la idea que más me ha gustado. Aprovecho para decirles que entre este capítulo y el anterior solo hay unos días de diferencia, me gusta aclararlo en estas notas para que quede claro desde un principio :B

 **N/A2:** Quiero darles las gracias a quienes leen esta historia, aunque no dejen un comentario, me anima saber que les interesa lo suficiente o que les llama la atención como para leerla, en verdad lo agradezco. Y por supuesto también, gracias a quienes se toman su tiempo y me dejan review :-) Sin más, los dejo con el capitulo que espero disfruten.

 **Aclaraciones:** —Diálogo  
"Pensamiento"  
 _Énfasis._

* * *

El pequeño ventilador de la habitación movía las aspas gracias a la brisa que se colaba por la ventana que estaba abierta de par en par, hacía tanto que no era puesto en funcionamiento que una capa de polvo lo cubría, y el engranaje responsable del movimiento de las aspas parecía quejarse en un chirrido audible pero no molesto, sonaba a que exigía unas gotas de aceite. Pero no había nadie quien pudiera escucharlo en aquel momento, pues quien aún vivía en aquel lugar estaba con su atención puesta en otra cosa más importante que a vista de otro, habría resultado un asunto bastante trivial.

Yamazaki se lavaba torpemente el cabello en el lavabo del cuarto de baño, quejándose de que se le metiera agua en los ojos si los abría o en la nariz. Su espalda llevaba ya un rato doblada en una posición que ahora era terriblemente incomoda, solo para poner la cabeza a la altura del grifo. La porquería que se había echado en el cabello parecía rehusarse a perderse por el caño, solo se quedaba prendida a su piel, haciéndola arder. Realmente no tenía ideas muy brillantes últimamente.

Un paquete de plástico rectangular estaba tras el grifo, al revés, de modo que pudieran leerse las instrucciones de uso al dorso, y aunque no fuera algo muy del otro mundo, usar un decolorante para cabello le había resultado complicado. Tras un poco más de diez de batalla el agua que se juntaba en el lavabo se veía cristalina, sin un rastro de espuma ni perfume. Cerró el grifo y sacudió la cabeza como si fuera un perro, antes de enderezarse lentamente para poder mirarse en el espejo.

— Vaya, solo me veo más imbécil —pensó en voz alta mientras movía la cabeza a cada lado para ver el resultado, dándose cuenta que de alguna forma, su cabello estaba rubio en su totalidad en la parte superior, pero a la altura de sus orejas seguía siendo negro. Chasqueó la lengua, molesto consigo mismo, intentando acostumbrarse a su nueva imagen. Resolvió que necesitaba un corte también.

Corrió a la habitación de Nakano a buscar una tijera entre sus cosas, esperando a que no se hubiera llevado la que tenía. Revolvió los cajones llenos de polvo del mueble junto a la puerta, algunos tenían un par de botones perdidos de camisas, más polvo, lápices sin punta o carretes de hilo, las agujas por suerte estaban todas clavadas a un cartón, pero aun así se hincó el dedo con una. Nakano era un tipo práctico, tal vez estaban en la sala, a donde se dirigió con rapidez.

Lo primero que vio fue el bonito aparador que Nakano tenía en la pequeña sala, y que antes habría estado adornado con algunos libros, fotos de su juventud o de sus días de pesca y algunos vasos, pero ahora no había nada allí. Una ligera sensación de nostalgia lo invadió al ver que estaba vacío, como si esperara ser vendido tras haber estado exhibido en una tienda por mucho tiempo. Una gruesa capa de polvo lo cubría, pudo verlo mejor en cuanto se acercó y hasta le dio algo de culpa no limpiarlo regularmente, pero no evitó que escribiera su nombre en la sucia madera, trazando cada línea con delicadeza con un dedo.

— Joven dragón…—susurró tras leer lo que había puesto. Se inclinó apenas sobre el aparador para soplar y levantar un poco el polvo y de paso, su nombre también.

Abrió con fuerza el primer cajón distrayéndose con el ruido, adentro solo había una pequeña llave y supuso que sería para abrir las pequeñas puertas que estaban en la parte inferior del mueble. Movido por la curiosidad se sentó en el suelo, quedando a la altura de las puertas, y echó la pequeña llave al igualmente pequeño cerrojo. Como esperaba, la llave sirvió.

— A ver que hay aquí —dijo, como si el vació fuera a contestarle. No recordaba haber visto ahí dentro nunca, pero era porque no era demasiado curioso y como no sentía que aquel lugar fuera propio, no quería importunar a Nakano con sus tonterías.

Tras las puertas había un hueco sin polvo, ni telarañas, ni bichos, que apestaba a viejo porque llevaba cerrado más de tres años. Dentro había unos estantes y sobre el primero, un libro mediano sin tapa y de unas hojas amarillentas, y eso era todo. Suspiró al sacarlo, no esperaba precisamente un tesoro, pero si tal vez algo más brillante. Se puso de pie y lo dejó sobre el aparador, para seguir con su tarea de buscar una maldita tijera, la cual encontró en el segundo cajón. La sacó, aliviado de al fin haberla encontrado, y se miró en el reflejo del vidrio de la parte superior del aparador, cortando su cabello a los lados, tratando de dejarlo medianamente parejo.

Le tomó bastante lograr algo que se viera bien, podía notar un ligero cambio a su anterior estilo, que se acentuaba por supuesto con su cabello ridículamente decolorado. Ahora que a si mismo se veía como un asesino, sabía que no era el mismo de antes, y ya que se sentía diferente por dentro, también podría hacerse un cambio por fuera para que estuviera más o menos equilibrado. Por supuesto, aquello podría ser nada más una tontería suya que careciera de significado, y es que, en el completo orden de las cosas, un corte de cabello al lado de una muerte era de verdad una tontería.

De un movimiento algo torpe, el filo de la tijera le rozó una oreja, dejando un leve enrojecimiento como marca. No dolió, ni siquiera lo lastimó, pero fue suficiente para que el claro recuerdo de hacía solo unos días volviera, y el desgano le invadiera. Miró de reojo la tijera y en un impulso en cámara lenta, posó la punta de la misma contra su cuello, sin ejercer demasiada presión. Solo necesitaba valor, el mismo que había tenido para oprimir el gatillo.

 _¡Cómo si a alguien le importara que estés vivo, basura!_

Cerró los ojos y presionó un poco más. Dolía, pero no lo suficiente.

 _¡Vas a estar mejor muerto, nadie te quiere en Okinawa!_

Era la verdad, no tenía quien lo extrañara, era un solitario en todo aspecto y la gente lo evitaba o peor, lo insultaban. Estaba enterado de que era un muchacho que se hacía odiar con una facilidad inquietante, por lo que clavarse una tijera al cuello y acabar con el absurdo que era su vida sin motivos se veía como una buena idea.

 _¡Pero que imbécil eres…! ¡¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que decirte que no pienso tolerar esta estupidez?!_

Fuerte y clara, la voz de quien había marcado una nueva dirección en su vida se hizo eco en su mente, evitando que hiciera alguna locura. Dejó la tijera sobre el aparador, golpeándola con fuerza contra la madera provocando un estruendo, pero sorprendentemente la madera no se dañó, ni los cristales de la parte superior se resquebrajaron. Un segundo más y habría echado a la basura el sueño que le había rescatado del hastío, que lograba darle ánimos cada día. Levantó la vista para verse de nuevo en el reflejo del vidrio, podía distinguir un punto de sangre en su cuello y lágrimas en sus ojos. No era tan ridículo su cabello de dos colores comparado a eso, el encierro lo estaba consumiendo poco a poco, podía notarlo claramente, como si las lágrimas fueran una especie de lente que le permitía ver la realidad. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

 _Ryuji, todo va a estar bien._

— Sí, señor Sorimachi —dijo en un tono solemne, mientras tomaba el libro porque sí, como si algo le indicara que fuera a servirle. Después de todo, daba la impresión de que se hubiera aparecido de la nada solo para distraerlo y de haberle prestado atención, seguro ni siquiera habría tenido la estúpida idea de quitarse la vida.

Si ya había sobrevivido tanto, ¿por qué no seguir?

Le tomó unas horas decidirse a salir de la casa, mantuvo ese taciturno humor por un largo rato, a pesar de que había resuelto que efectivamente quería seguir viviendo. Pero aunque la decisión estuviera tomada, no lograba reunir la fuerza necesaria para mover las piernas y bajar las escaleras, mucho menos para quitar las trancas de madera de la puerta y empujarla para salir. Sentado en el primer escalón, miraba el bar con otra perspectiva, como de ojo de halcón, imaginando que el lugar estuviera repleto y lleno de vida, era un tanto lastimoso pensar que en la realidad eso no volvería a ocurrir. Y en la realidad, tampoco volvería a ocurrir algo como lo que tuvo lugar ahí mismo, la tarde-noche de su cumpleaños número quince. Seguro desde lo alto de la escalera los movimientos de Sorimachi, Ishihara y Nishino se habrían visto fenomenales.

Suspiró mientras golpeaba el libro contra su pierna marcando un ritmo constante. Ni siquiera lo había hojeado para ver de que trataba, pero tampoco tenía demasiado interés en ello, simplemente no quería soltarlo. Se aferraba sin sentido al objeto, de la misma forma que se aferraba al recuerdo de Sorimachi, sin perder ese frecuente deseo infantil de que no lo olvidara. Pero el tiempo avanzaba cruelmente, y si Sorimachi era tan despistado como Ishihara le recriminaba, tal vez su cara era un borroso recuerdo cercano a desaparecer. Eso se ganaba por ser un chico ordinario, sin ninguna habilidad interesante que le hiciera destacar. Con frecuencia se preguntaba si es que alguna vez volvería a verlo, si podría seguirlo a donde fuera, podría serle de utilidad en lo que fuera que hiciera, podría aprender a ser útil.

Ya el sol estaba cada vez más cerca a esconderse en el horizonte, la ciudad se movía otra vez y decidió mezclarse en ese movimiento. El sutil cambio en su imagen había dado resultado, porque se había cruzado con varios rivales de peleas callejeras y ninguno lo había reconocido, ni siquiera el vendedor de la tienda a la que entró por unos cigarrillos. No escuchó comentario alguno del chico muerto en la bahía, como si no le importara realmente a nadie, con seguridad estaba todo olvidado, y apenas habían pasado un par de días. La gente en Okinawa parecía no tener memoria.

Caminaba por las calles con la vista al frente, sin enfocarse en nadie, actuando relajado al pasar junto a algunos soldados, ¿cuándo diablos iban a irse, o es que la ocupación sería eterna? Tal vez debía irse él y ya, sería la solución más sencilla y de paso, dejaría todo atrás pudiendo empezar de nuevo en una ciudad diferente. Sin darse cuenta terminó en un pequeño parque, del cual tenía recuerdos de moretones en el cuerpo y de sabor a sangre, pero tenía recuerdos similares en muchos otros lugares de la ciudad, durante los últimos años se la había pasado peleando prácticamente en todas partes.

El parque era relativamente bonito, el césped bien cuidado al igual que las pocas flores de temporada o los juegos infantiles que estaban en el centro. Posiblemente se poblaba más durante el día, ahora simplemente unas cuantas personas estaban en el sitio a pesar del frio que comenzaba a sentirse con más intensidad. No se fijó bien, pero creía que era una mujer y unos niños, seguro sus hijos o sobrinos. Intentó pero no pudo evitar pensar en su propia madre de la cual no tenía recuerdo alguno, y que tal vez de ella no haber muerto, podría haber pasado sus tardes de esa manera en lugar de crecer amargado en el asqueroso orfanato. Su vida habría sido normal, muy diferente a la que vivía. Suspiró y se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, temblando ligeramente. Era extraño sentir nostalgia por algo que nunca había experimentado.

Ryuji caminaba por los senderos de adoquín del parque, pateando alguna piedra que cruzara y esquivando algún charco de agua, que antes había sido nieve. Estaba demasiado perdido en sus ideas cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda, la fuerza del impacto lo dejó atónito hasta que lo golpearon nuevamente, para empujarlo y hacerlo caer. La mujer gritó y los niños también, un paseo familiar arruinado por unos delincuentes. Escuchó las voces de sus cobardes atacantes y pudo darse cuenta que eran dos. Permaneció en el suelo un momento, adolorido por el golpe que le habían dado y por haber caído sobre su hombro derecho. Cuando intentó arrodillarse primero para poder levantarse, uno de sus atacantes le dio una patada tan fuerte que lo hizo caer nuevamente y rodar unos metros en el húmedo suelo de adoquín. Se encogió, refunfuñando por el dolor, cuando esos tipos se abalanzaron sobre él, dispuestos a darle una paliza.

— ¡Mierda con esta gente! ¡¿Qué diablos le pasa señora, joder no sabe que debe fijarse antes de cruzar?! —Nishino gritó al sacar la cabeza por la ventanilla del automóvil, furioso de haber tenido que frenar de golpe para evitar arrollar a una torpe madre y sus hijos.

— Ya Nishino, cálmate, seguro pasa algo, no grites —su voz, calmada como siempre, logró tranquilizar ligeramente a Nishino, que de pura rabia había apagado el motor. Se quitó las gafas oscuras que llevaba y miró por la ventanilla en dirección al parque, intentando ver si había motivo alguno para que esa mujer corriera así, se veía un tanto sospechoso. Sin embargo, no estaba demasiado lúcido y habiéndose despertado con los gritos de Nishino, aún estaba algo aturdido y no veía muy bien. Bostezó y se frotó los ojos, con suerte le pasaría la soñolencia con eso y si no, le pasaría con los gritos de Nishino y las quejas de Ishihara. Había algo en la distancia que sencillamente, no se veía bien.

— ¡Aniki! —gritaron sus subordinados al unísono en cuanto abrió la puerta para bajarse del automóvil, solo para poder acercarse un poco a ver que estaba sucediendo. Se notaba su preocupación y lo agradecía, se los repetía siempre, pero a veces tenían que aprender a confiar en su jefe y cerrar la boca. Se volteó y desde la acera les hizo una seña para que se detuvieran un poco más adelante, casi a la esquina del bloque a modo de evitar sospecha alguna.

Caminó despacio, como si solo fuera un residente de la ciudad al que se le hubiera antojado dar una vuelta por ese reducido espacio verde, que comparado a algún parque en Tokio, no era la gran cosa. Los sonidos de los puñetazos y patadas que un par de jóvenes le daban a un tercero en el suelo se escuchaban claramente, no así las cosas que gritaban, que parecían insultos pero no entendía bien. El muchacho del suelo se cubría la cabeza, incapaz de hacer movimiento alguno para defenderse. Como ya prácticamente había anochecido, algunos árboles otorgaban la sombra perfecta como poder ocultarse. Se apoyó contra el tronco de uno, esperando a que el muchacho del suelo sacara fuerza de quien sabe qué para poder ponerse de pie y acabar con ellos. Por algún motivo, confiaba en él.

Los atacantes se alejaron un poco de él cuando dejaron de golpearlo, y lo primero que hizo el muchacho fue intentar levantarse, pero solo se quedó arrodillado en el suelo, tosiendo sangre e intentando recuperar el aliento. El muchacho que estaba a la derecha echó a reír como un completo imbécil y de solo oírlo Sorimachi hizo una mueca de desagrado, salió entonces de las sombras, solo para decirles a que cortaran con esa idiotez. El chico que se había estado riendo le dio una patada en la cara al otro en cuanto levantó la vista, tirándolo de nuevo al suelo. Sorimachi notó en el borde de su pantalón un destello metálico, y antes que la sacara para apuntarle, ya se había dado cuenta que era un arma.

— Que ingenuo eres, _Ryuji Yamazaki_ —hizo algo de énfasis al pronunciar su nombre y escupió a un lado, asqueado de haberlo dicho—, ¿creíste que no íbamos a enterarnos que fuiste tú el que le hizo eso a Kimura? Ahora voy a matarte, así él pueda darte una paliza en el infierno, maldita por…

Yamazaki había logrado apoyarse sobre sus codos y mantenía la vista fija en su verdugo pero sin miedo a su inevitable muerte, cuando el chico enmudeció. El sonido de un disparo y el grito de terror del otro muchacho se perdieron en su mente, y solo pudo percibir el acelerado ritmo de su propio corazón, no entendía que rayos estaba sucediendo. El segundo de los amigos de Kimura echó a correr, pero fue ejecutado también, y cayó de una forma casi graciosa al suelo. Miró en la dirección por la cual habían provenido ambos disparos y contuvo el aliento al encontrarse con la punta del cañón de un revólver.

— ¿No odias cuando son pura palabrería y no disparan? Para mí es muy molesto, digo, si vas a matarme de aburrimiento primero ya ni saques tu arma —Sorimachi echó a reír mientras guardaba el revólver entre sus ropas otra vez, bastante divertido con la expresión de miedo en la cara de Ryuji—. Ahora dime, ¿qué diablos hiciste?

— Maté por accidente a ese tal Kimura —contestó sin rodeos, no había caso mentir, mucho menos mentirle a él después de haberle salvado la vida.

— ¡Estoy hablando de tu cabello! —se inclinó y le tendió una mano. En cuanto el muchacho la tomó, lo asió con fuerza para ayudarlo a levantarse. Una vez que estuvo de pie, se tambaleó ligeramente —. No estás para nada bien, ¿no?

— Tonterías señor Sorimachi —dijo mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio, pero se sentía demasiado débil como para seguir fingiendo. Sorimachi tomó su brazo y con rapidez pero sin torpeza, lo acomodó tras sus hombros de modo que pudiera recargarse en él, mientras murmuraba algo como que estaba mucho más alto de cómo lo recordaba.

Ishihara y Nishino habían escuchado los disparos y por supuesto, habían salido del automóvil para correr hacia el parque, esperando a que su jefe estuviera ileso. Un tiroteo nunca era algo bueno. Exhalaron al mismo tiempo por la calma de verlo de pie, pero algo extrañados respecto a ese sujeto con el que cargaba.

— ¡Aniki! —gritó Ishihara en cuanto estuvieron cerca, respirando de forma agitada, bastante desgastado por la corta carrera, Nishino estaba igual.

— Están muertos por unos metros de nada y después temen por mí, ¿no? Deberían cortarse todos los dedos ahora mismo —el tono molesto de su voz casi logró engañarles y hacerles creer que lo que había dicho iba en serio, pero acabó por delatarse solo, sonriendo en cuanto vio el terror en sus rostros—. Miren, el dragón ha cambiado sus escamas.

— ¿Ryuji? —preguntó Ishihara, no lo habría reconocido nunca de no ser por Sorimachi, quien asintió con la cabeza. Nishino ni siquiera recordaba su nombre por casualidad, pero si recordaba quien era. Se adelantó para reemplazar a su jefe como soporte del muchacho.

— Vaya, no puedo creer que seas ese chiquillo burlista del bar, ¿pero te han dado una buena paliza verdad? Al menos tu cabello te va bien.

— A diferencia de tu puta camisa, que te va como la misma mierda —habló de forma entrecortada pero lo suficientemente clara para que el comentario hiciera reír a Sorimachi e Ishihara. Nishino quedó boquiabierto y aunque se lo mereciera, no lo dejó caer, en cambio, se preguntó por lo bajo que tenían de malo las florecillas de colores del estampado de su camisa naranja.

Además de estar más alto, estaba más pesado, por lo que Ishihara terminó por ayudar a Nishino a ayudarlo, era un tanto ridículo. Sorimachi no paraba de regañarlo por su pésima condición y lo enclenque que era, pero Nishino no prestaba demasiada atención y parecía seguir sentido por el comentario de su ropa, esperando a que no se volviera una costumbre. Yamazaki se sentía algo mareado, como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse, pero más fuerte era la alegría que sentía de encontrarse con ellos nuevamente. Parecía que los azares del destino siempre lo premiaban luego de hacer una idiotez, como la pelea por dinero hace años; o por pensar en una idiotez, como el vago intento de suicidio esa tarde.

Se dejó arrastrar hasta el automóvil y por lo menos pudo sentarse en el asiento de atrás sin ayuda, aunque los tres hubieran insistido en ello. Sorimachi les indicó a sus subordinados que regresaran al parque y escondieran los cuerpos de ambos chicos entre los arbustos, luego dio la vuelta para subir por el otro lado del auto y sentarse junto a Ryuji, bastante preocupado por él. Cerró la puerta despacio para no molestarlo y se acercó un poco para ver mejor el raspón que tenía a un lado de la cara de cuando lo arrastraron a los golpes en el piso de adoquín.

— Eso se ve muy mal y seguro tienes moretones en todo el cuerpo, oye, tal vez hasta te fracturaste una- —Ryuji lo interrumpió.

— Estoy harto de esta maldita ciudad —se mordió el labio inferior bastante frustrado, daba la impresión que fuera a llorar—, no sé cómo ustedes…no sé cómo usted sigue volviendo…

— Esta isla es tranquila, no me molesta recorrerla de cabo a rabo en un auto prestado cada vez que vengo —se distrajo un momento mirando el techo como si hubiera un hueco y pudiera ver las estrellas, pero tenía un aire soñador, y a Ryuji le pareció que seguramente se las imaginaba aunque no pudiera verlas. Lo miró de reojo y continuó —: Además, como está todo el lío militar, siempre entran cosas de América, es conveniente pero eventualmente, dejaré de volver.

Ryuji no pareció muy contento con su respuesta, demostrándolo con su silencio. Podía entender que no le gustara aquel lugar porque vivía allí, y porque aparentemente ya se estaba ganando varios enemigos. A él tampoco le gustaba ni un poco la ciudad en la que había crecido, por algo había terminado por vivir en Tokio, que era completamente diferente. Ryuji suspiró, parecía cansado.

— Quiero irme de aquí, ¡quiero irme con ustedes! —Dijo de repente, volteándose con rapidez para verlo, el dolor que sentía se había esfumado en aquel instante en el que había tomado valor para decirle en lo que siempre pensaba— ¡Quiero trabajar para usted, señor Sorimachi, hacer algo útil de mi maldita vida!

Había vuelto la vista al techo, atento a las palabras de Ryuji. Había visto potencial en él desde un principio y con cada vez que lo veía, el afecto que le tenía incrementaba, casi lo sentía como un igual. Incluso él mismo había considerado en un futuro tenerlo trabajando para él, que fuera parte de la familia, un eficiente hermano menor, no había caso en negarse a acceder a su pedido. Se acomodó un poco en su lugar como si fuera a dormirse y sonrió de lado al cerrar los ojos, a gusto con el fuego en las palabras de Ryuji. Ya había tomado una decisión.

— Tokio va a gustarte mucho Ryuji, en cuanto vuelvan los muchachos diles que ahora somos hermanos.

Sorimachi se durmió al instante, sin darle margen de tiempo para darle las gracias por haberle dado sentido a su vida.

* * *

Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	6. Perdido en la carretera

**N/A:** ¡Buenas, al fin regreso con una actualización para esta historia! Me ha tomado bastante, lo sé, pero es que esta historia en particular algo dificil de escribir aunque me gusta bastante, y por eso intento dar lo mejor. Estuve repasando este capitulo desde hace un par de meses, aunque durante estos días pude acomodar todo y ya plasmarlo de una vez. Ahora, como acostumbro, voy a dejar un par de explicaciones al final para algunas cuestiones historicas/culturales que me encanta agregar en este fic en particular, porque me parece que se presta muy bien para eso.

Sin más, los dejo con el capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado!

 **Aclaraciones:** —Diálogo  
"Pensamiento"  
 _Énfasis._

* * *

De acuerdo a lo que habían estado debatiendo, un cadáver no apesta si el clima está tan frío como lo había estado durante los últimos días. Por supuesto Yamazaki no tenía mucha idea del asunto, y aunque Nishino o Ishihara no fueran precisamente doctores, parecían saber de qué estaban hablando. De todas formas ahora que no volvería a Okinawa no le preocupaba demasiado que fuera a ser de los muertos que dejaba atrás junto con su, hasta ahora, horrible vida. Parecía algo extraña la amistad que el tiempo había forjado con lentitud entre ellos, pero era lo mejor que le había sucedido. Disfrutaba de su compañía, se sentía aceptado y encontraba bastante entretenidas las charlas que compartían aunque a veces no las entendiera del todo.

Sus voces eran apenas un susurro, casi inaudible por el ruido incesante que hacía el motor que parecía estar en las últimas, todo para que Sorimachi no despertara. Yamazaki volteó un par de veces para vigilar que siguiera dormido, asegurándose de que realmente respirara, a pesar de que le hubieran dicho que no era necesario. Ni siquiera cuando el automóvil se detuvo a un par de kilómetros de la plaza en la que lo rescataron el jefe abrió los ojos.

— Bien Ryuji, ¿puedes repetir que es lo que te dijo? —Ishihara detuvo el auto a un lado de la carretera, apagó el motor y se volteó a verlo, Nishino también. Habían evitado hablar de ese tema en específico para no distraerse demasiado y así poder alejarse lo suficiente de la escena del crimen como asegurándose de que nadie fuera a seguirlos hasta el límite de la ciudad, pero ahora ambos lo miraban expectantes por su respuesta.

— Que ahora somos…hermanos —respondió no muy seguro de aquella forma de usar las palabras, seguro habrían de tener algún significado que pronto averiguaría.

Ishihara suspiró y sonrió, estaba seguro que eso pasaría tarde o temprano. Obviamente habría sido mejor que el muchacho no se convirtiera en un delincuente pero parecía estar hecho para eso, y Sorimachi no iba a ignorarlo ni tampoco intentar corregirlo de ninguna manera, después de todo no era como si tuviera el tiempo suficiente para eso y le convenía bastante tener un nuevo recluta. De una forma u otra, todos se beneficiaban y todos estaban bastante contentos por la decisión.

— ¡Estupendo! —Exclamó de repente Nishino, como si hubiera olvidado por completo que debían hablar despacio— ¡Ya vas a ver cómo te diviertes en Tokio mocoso, en serio!

— Algo así le dije —Sorimachi habló, sobresaltándolos. Rió apenas en lo que bostezaba al ver el codazo que Ishihara le propinaba a Nishino, seguro a modo de regaño por haberlo despertado— ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó mientras miraba por la ventanilla y se frotaba los ojos.

— No quisimos despertarte, de verdad —miró de reojo a Nishino, y frunciendo el ceño resopló antes continuar—, y pues, ni siquiera hemos salido de Okinawa del todo, apenas estábamos llegando al límite de la ciudad.

— ¿Qué? No me mientas, creo haberles hablado de eso —tosió aclarándose la garganta y volvió la vista a Ryuji, quien estaba inmóvil— ¡Dragón! ¿De verdad seguimos bajo el agua?

Miró de reojo a sus ahora nuevos compañeros y asintió con la cabeza al ver que ellos le indicaban que así lo hiciera. Supuso que conforme pasara el tiempo entendería más rápido de que hablaba Sorimachi, en ese momento simplemente esperaba que no le preguntara si sabía qué le había querido decir pues no sabría que responder. El jefe frunció el ceño, como si no se convenciera del todo a pesar de que los tres le hubieran confirmado lo mismo, por lo que bajó la ventanilla y sacó medio cuerpo por ella, mirando el calmo campo que los rodeaba a oscuras. Se incorporó en su asiento otra vez, cruzándose de brazos, manteniendo esa expresión de ligera molestia en su rostro.

— ¿Ya ves que no es mentira? —preguntó Ishihara tras un momento, sin estar demasiado convencido de que hubiera hecho alguna diferencia el hecho que mirara por la ventanilla.

— La verdad no, no conozco tanto este lugar como para saber dónde estoy —dijo casi de mala gana mientras alzaba una ceja en un gesto infantil. Ishihara suspiró al escucharlo, había estado en lo correcto.

— Aniki seguro quería ver si venía algún bicho, algo que fuera a matarnos de miedo —Nishino echó a reír, contagiando su risa a Sorimachi e Ishihara. Ryuji se quedó un momento en silencio, siendo el único en el auto que no estaba riéndose, pero de pronto habló.

— Eh, ¿por qué habría de ver algo? Si no ha silbado, no es como si hubiera llamado a algo —los tres voltearon la vista de repente a él, aunque Sorimachi se veía bastante animado, como si hubiera dicho algo inteligente o remotamente interesante para él. Se adelantó a responder una pregunta que supuso iban a hacerle pronto—: Por lo menos eso nos decía una vieja muy fea en el orfanato para que no silbáramos de noche.

Una amenaza tonta para quitarle un mal hábito a unos chiquillos no parecía algo tan gracioso como él lo hacía ver, con su risa estridente, apenas contenida tras su mano en un gesto elegante. Se acercó un poco a él, e inclinó la cabeza ligeramente como para susurrarle algo pero que resultó siendo perfectamente audible para los otros dos.

—Eres más listo de lo que pensaba, que agradable es saber que voy a poder hablar de esas cosas contigo al menos.

— Pues eso es bueno, ¿no? Nosotros no lo entendemos, y así va a dejar de tirar dinero en cuanto hostess club encuentre y-

Ishihara se ofendió bastante por lo que Nishino había respondido, golpeándolo en la boca con la mano abierta como si fuera un mocoso irrespetuoso, dejando una marca de un color rojo que se intensificaba al tiempo que los ojos de Nishino se humedecían. Se cubrió la cara con ambas manos y se volteó rápidamente, bajando la cabeza en evidente vergüenza. Yamazaki se había echado atrás por la sorpresa y se quedó mirando en su dirección, estupefacto, sin entender en absoluto que rayos había sucedido, solo asumiendo que había sido algo malo.

— E-Eso no era necesario, él tiene razón…

— ¿Qué? ¿Y quién mierda se cree que es para hablarte de esa forma?

— Dije que no era necesario —Sorimachi desvió la mirada, muy apenado— ¿No podemos llegar a Naha de una vez, o es mucho pedir?

El mayor simplemente puso los ojos en blanco, aun furioso, pero se volteó y antes de encender el motor para continuar con el viaje le dio un golpe a Nishino en la cabeza, quien no se movió. Yamazaki miró por la ventana, intentando mantenerse fuera de un asunto que no comprendía y por el cual no pretendía recibir ninguna explicación, pero el jefe no iba a dejarlo distraerse con la oscuridad del exterior así que le tocó el hombro con suavidad para llamar su atención.

— Perdón por eso, en realidad es culpa mía —levantó la mano para indicarle que no dijera nada y prosiguió—: Mejor cuéntame que es eso que traes en el bolsillo.

Por supuesto aquello era una forma sutil de cambiar de tema, pero le hizo recordar el pequeño libro que sin pensárselo demasiado se había llevado de casa de Nakano, el cual había olvidado por completo. Ni siquiera lo había abierto para ver que tenía dentro, simplemente había visto que le faltaba la tapa y que estaba un tanto amarillento, recordando esos detalles mientras lo sacaba de su bolsillo y le daba una rápida mirada.

— No sé qué es, solo lo tomé y ya.

— ¿Lo robaste? —Sorimachi preguntó divertido mientras lo tomaba— ¿Robaste algo roto?

— ¡No! ¡L-Lo encontré en casa mientras buscaba unas tijeras!

— ¿Ibas a cortarte el cuello con unas tijeras, torpe? —Abrió el libro y lo hojeó rápidamente, sorprendiéndose de ver que las hojas estuvieran en blanco— ¿Será una libreta sin usar? Que extraño, casi se parece a ti, ¿no?

— ¡Por supuesto que no iba a-! —Sorimachi cerró el libro y le dio un golpecito en la frente con él, mirándolo con una sonrisa que hasta pasaba por macabra.

— No me mientas.

Yamazaki se llevó una mano al cuello y agachó la cabeza, ¿cómo es que se había dado cuenta? No recordaba que la marca hubiera sido tan grande o evidente, por lo menos en el vidrio del aparador en casa de Nakano nada más había visto una pequeña gota de sangre, solo eso. Le dio bastante vergüenza que Sorimachi adivinara a la primera lo que había querido hacer esa tarde, pero aún más vergüenza le daba que estuviera tan seguro que le estaba mintiendo.

— Lo lamento señor Sorimachi…

— No importa, ¿me lo darías? —Yamazaki alzó la vista para verlo mover ligeramente el libro, mostrando bastante interés. Asintió con la cabeza rápidamente pues ni siquiera sabía si tenía algo pero tampoco le interesaba lo suficiente como para negarse a dárselo, y tampoco era como si Nakano fuera a volver para buscarlo en la casa, así que no había ningún problema.

Sorimachi sonrió ampliamente, como si le hubiera dado el más caro de los regalos, como si un viejo librito de hojas amarillas sin tapa y bordes húmedos fuera lo que siempre hubiera querido. Se volvió a su lugar contra la puerta del auto, mientras abría su chaqueta y lo guardaba en un bolsillo interno. Tal vez lo idealizaba demasiado, pero creyó ver el brillo de su revolver de plata asomarse ligeramente, aunque podía simplemente estar imaginándoselo. Sorimachi le indicó que se durmiera en un ademán paterno que le recordó un poco a Nakano y sin ánimo de desobedecer en nada, simplemente se acomodó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras cerraba los ojos. El día le había parecido bastante agitado, con sus torpes ideas por la tarde y la paliza que le habían dado hacia no más de una hora. Antes de dormirse escuchó un par de golpes ahogados contra el cuero que recubría los asientos y luego la voz de Sorimachi, advirtiéndole a Ishihara que si aceleraba un poco más el motor fallaría.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/***

El traqueteo molesto del automóvil al avanzar por un camino de grava descuidado fue lo que lo despertó. Una de las ruedas pareció pasar justo por un pequeño bache y en el abrupto movimiento golpeó la cabeza contra la ventanilla, casi no sintió dolor por lo adormecido que aún estaba. Yamazaki se frotó los ojos ligeramente antes de mirar su reloj de pulsera, dándose cuenta que apenas había dormido hora y media aunque hubiera parecido una eternidad. Ishihara detuvo el auto y se bajó rápidamente mientras insultaba en voz alta, tal vez al viejo vehículo, Nishino hizo lo mismo aunque sin hablar, algo que le resultó un tanto extraño.

— ¿Ya estás despierto Ryuji? —Sorimachi le tocó apenas el hombro antes de estirarse un poco y abrirle la puerta con algo de dificultad, como si tuviera alguna especie de trampa.

— Algo…algo así, ¿dónde estamos?

— Pues seguimos en el reino de Ryukyu, este es solo el límite de Naha.

Asintió con la cabeza antes de bajarse lentamente, apoyando con firmeza los pies en el suelo y sosteniéndose de la puerta, como si fuera a caerse del cansancio. Alzó la vista al cielo, la luna aún estaba hasta arriba rodeada de estrellas sobre un inmenso manto negro y casi como si fuera un milagro, entendió de que le hablaba.

— ¿De qué estás hecho? Tenías un raspón en la cara, ahora solo es como si fuera un enrojecimiento de nada —el menor dio un salto sorprendido, no lo había escuchado acercársele, o no había prestado demasiada atención. Sorimachi lo tomó por el brazo y lo apartó lentamente de la puerta para cerrarla, riendo por lo bajo al sentir como temblaba— Ya, no voy a dejarte caer, si no vas a hacerme caso cuando te diga que debes cuidarte pues…bueno, para que están los amigos, ¿no? Ya no te preocupes, ¿está bien?

Por supuesto que estaba bien.

Agachó la cabeza mientras murmuraba en agradecimiento, mirando por donde caminaba guiado por él, temiendo trastabillar y que lo arrastrara consigo al suelo, quedando como un idiota. Rápidamente la grava cambió por un piso de concreto y al levantar la mirada pudo notar que estaban en una suerte de estación de gasolina, con solo un surtidor. Un sujeto los esperaba en la puerta, junto con Nishino e Ishihara, quienes aún se veían muy tensos. La escena le hizo mucha gracia a Sorimachi, quien saludó al sujeto mientras reía por la forma exagerada en la que temblaba y se inclinaba frente a él. Yamazaki se mantuvo en silencio, su sentido del humor le resultaba bastante extraño, pero su risa era demasiado encantadora como para quejarse por ello.

No sentía las piernas tan entumidas como al bajarse del auto, por lo que tras entrar a la tienda de la estación ya caminaba sin ayuda, aunque le molestaba un poco el costado al moverse, posiblemente lo habrían pateado con más saña de ese lado. Miró a su alrededor, el local no era la gran cosa pero por lo menos estaba limpio. Tras un exhibidor de dulces y cigarrillos había una puerta de color negro con un cartel que de _no pasar_ , en una esquina sobre una mesa un poco más alta que el resto descansaba un viejo televisor apagado y también algunos periódicos. Contó solo seis mesas pero bastantes sillas, y tras mirar por sobre su hombro a sus amigos y ese sujeto hablando, se acercó con lentitud a la pared contra las que se encontraba una pila de sillas y mesas rotas. No quería estorbar o parecer un entrometido, escuchando una conversación que no iba a comprender del todo, aunque aun así pudo oír un par de palabras sueltas, Nishino elevaba la voz cada que algo le molestaba.

Un ruido sordo pudo más que él y acabó volteándose a ver, el sujeto extraño estaba en el suelo y Nishino mantenía un puño cerrado como si acabara de golpearlo. Quiso acercarse pero desde su lugar podía ver bien como temblaba en el suelo, antes de intentar ponerse de pie, y al levantar la mirada también pudo ver como Sorimachi sonreía. Regresó su atención a la pila de sillas, casi esperando escuchar un tiro, pero solo escuchó los pasos presurosos de Nishino acercándose a él. Lo tomó por el hombro para hacerlo voltearse y bastante animado le dijo que tenían que sentarse un momento a esperar. Se encogió de hombros y lo siguió hasta una mesa cerca de la puerta, en el mismo instante en que movió la silla escuchó como la puerta negra se cerraba de golpe y se quedó mirándola, invadido por un mal presentimiento.

— Ese tipo es amigo de aniki desde hace un tiempo, se llama Jack.

— ¿Jack? —preguntó extrañado mientras tomaba asiento, era un nombre raro.

— Es americano —arrugó la nariz en una expresión de desprecio— le regala casetes de música de allá, por alguna razón le gusta mucho, yo realmente no lo entiendo.

— No entiendo que hace un americano aquí, n-no entiendo cómo es que tiene amigos americanos después de…

— Yo no entiendo muchas cosas de aniki —se acomodó ligeramente la camisa antes de cruzarse de brazos y lo miró con una expresión de genuina ignorancia, la marca enrojecida de la bofetada que le había dado Ishihara aún adornaba su rostro, dándole cierto aire cómico—, no entiendo de lo que habla, no entiendo algunas decisiones que toma, ni porque fuma la porquería que fuma, pero me ha ayudado mucho y me da dinero por golpear y matar gente, así que está bien.

Yamazaki lo miró asombrado, si bien el primer recuerdo que tenía con ellos era uno violento, no se imaginaba que aquello se justificara con dinero. Nishino tenía cierto aire vicioso, aunque no tuviera buena puntería, descargaba la recamara de un revolver sin medirse y disfrutaba dando golpes, o por lo menos de aquella forma era como lo recordaba. Movió la cabeza para desviar mirada hacia afuera, viendo al solitario surtidor a través de la pared de vidrio. Nishino suspiró y frunció el entrecejo ligeramente decepcionado, esperaba que le preguntara algo más solo para contarle de sus hazañas estando bajo el mando de Sorimachi. Le resultó extraño que no le interesara lo suficiente y que solo hubiera preferido mirar a otro lado, no esperaba que estuviera intimidado, el muchacho no parecía ser de esa clase. Tal vez aún se sentía como un desconocido con él.

¿Qué clase de trabajo era el que Nishino hacía para Sorimachi? ¿Ishihara hacía lo mismo? ¿Él haría lo mismo? Recordó como había matado a ese chico Kimura, por accidente, en su bahía favorita luego de haber estado peleando con él. Recordó el asco que le dio ver la sangre, sintiendo como su estómago parecía revolverse abruptamente. Luego la euforia lo había invadido, pero había pensado en el asunto los días siguientes y no se decidía si estaba bien con haberlo hecho o si se sentía culpable. Tragó saliva, nervioso, sabía que se estaba metiendo en algo complicado, en algo mortalmente peligroso.

Yamazaki volvió la vista de nuevo a la puerta negra al escuchar un brusco golpe y un grito, posiblemente del pobre sujeto, casi pudo imaginarse a Ishihara golpeándolo con rabia, casi como golpeaba a Nishino. Estaba a punto de preguntarle algo pero lo vio caminar hasta un exhibidor de bebidas que estaba unos metros alejado de la puerta, y allí se quedó un momento, obviamente esperando escuchar algo. Yamazaki se puso de pie algo nervioso y fue con él, tenía la extraña certeza de que de verlo ahí, casi como espiando, Ishihara le habría dado otro golpe.

— ¿Quieres una soda o algo, lagartija?

— ¿Vas a robarla? Mejor y nos volvemos allá, ¿quieres? Seguro te tira los dientes ahora.

— Clásica, de naranja, uva, vainilla o cereza…tienes cara de que te gusta la clásica —abrió la puerta tras elegir las latas que planeaba sacar, y las desordenó todas intentando tomar las de atrás que siempre estaban más frías—, no tengas miedo tonto, solo estamos sacando un par de sodas y si escuchamos algo sería casualidad, ¿no?

Tomó la lata que le alcanzó y miró discretamente a la puerta, agudizando el oído un momento, escuchando un lloriqueo femenino y la firme voz de Ishihara en regaño que no entendió antes de responder—: Supongo que tienes razón, ¿qué diablos es todo esto?

— Jack siempre nos deja tomar lo que queremos —Nishino empujó la puerta de la nevera al cerrarla y se dirigió al exhibidor de cigarrillos para tomar un par de cajas con total tranquilidad—, Jack tiene muchas deudas con aniki.

— ¿Deudas? —Se regresaron a la mesa, y aunque dudó un instante en lo que quería preguntar después, acabó por ceder ante su propia curiosidad—: ¿Y por qué no hace que se corte un dedo?

—Eso le da asco —Nishino dejó su lata y cigarrillos sobre la mesa y le mostró su mano izquierda, le faltaba un dedo. No había sido impresión suya entonces que no lograra sostener bien un arma, había creído que le faltaba un dedo y resultó ser verdad. El mayor bajó la mano y lo sacó de su meditar hablándole otra vez—: ¿Tú crees que él me hizo hacer esto? Aniki no lo habría aceptado.

 _Niégamelo si quieres, pero yo no creo que un dedo sea la mejor retribución._

Ladeó la cabeza de lado a lado en una gran negativa, abriendo la lata para darle un trago. En su memoria se hizo presente el recuerdo de hacía ya un tiempo, cuando con sus tontas bromas Sorimachi había empujado al límite de su paciencia a Ishihara, y como arrepentido tras haberle gritado había intentado cortarse el dedo. Le dio algo de curiosidad el hecho que a Sorimachi le diera asco un dedo mutilado, pero que matar no le afectara en lo más mínimo. A él le hubiera hecho bastante gracia obligar a los muchachos del parque a que se cortaran los dedos exigiéndole perdón, no le fue difícil imaginarse humillándolos haciendo que se cortaran no solo uno, sino varios dedos. Se inquietó un poco por su propia maldad recién descubierta y dio otro sorbo a la fría soda.

La puerta se abrió de repente, una muchacha tal vez de la edad de Ryuji se dejó ver. Se la notaba muy alarmada, caminaba temblorosa hacía donde estaban sentados ellos dos, sosteniendo una bandeja fuertemente para no dejarla caer. Ryuji la miró de reojo nada más y volvió su atención a la lata de soda, Nishino no pudo evitar sonreír con tal muestra de absoluto desinterés. Imperturbable muchacho, sin tiempo que perder ni siquiera en un inocente coqueteo de adolescentes, cada vez le agradaba más.

— E-El señor Sorimachi me ha dicho que les traiga algo… —su voz era temblorosa pero suave, sonaba un poco más madura que la última vez que la había escuchado. Nishino la miró mientras dejaba sobre la mesa un par de platos, cuencos y palillos, siempre era lo mismo: arroz, verduras y pescado.

— _Gracias_ —Ryuji murmuró luego que ella hubiera hecho una pequeña reverencia antes de marcharse. Ella lo miró dudosa, hasta que Ryuji chasqueó la lengua y movió la cabeza como corrigiéndose—: Gracias.

No supo que contestar, simplemente hizo otra reverencia y se marchó rápidamente. Nishino bostezó en lo que la veía perderse tras la puerta negra, conocía a la muchacha desde hacía años, pero aún no se atrevía a decir otra cosa que no fuera lo que le hubieran mandado. Lo que sí sabía era que la muchacha cocinaba muy bien, y realmente eso era lo único que importaba.

— ¿Ishihara y el señor Sorimachi no van a venir? —preguntó mientras intentaba separar los palillos sin quebrarlos, sonriendo al lograrlo.

— No lo creo, ya ves que a aniki le encanta hablar y a Ishihara le encanta enojarse, así que puede que estén hablando de los planes de mañana, la deuda, y de lo basura que es el auto Jack que nos prestó esta vez.

— ¿Qué hay mañana?

— La vuelta a Tokio, al fin —se llevó un trozo de pescado a la boca, tragándoselo casi sin masticar para seguir hablando— ¿alguna vez has viajado en avión? Es la forma más rápida de ir, como eres nuevo vamos a dejarte sentar junto a la ventana.

Yamazaki solo asintió con la cabeza, apenas nervioso por la idea de tener que subir a un avión, cuando aquella noche había sido la primera en su vida en la que siquiera salía de la ciudad de Okinawa. Le habría gustado dar una vuelta por Naha, de la cual siempre había escuchado que era muy hermosa y uno nunca podría aburrirse en ella, pero la idea de largarse de la isla seguía siendo más tentadora, después de todo Tokio seguramente era muchísimo mejor que Naha.

No había reparado mucho en el hecho de que hacía bastante que no probaba algo que no fuera empaquetado o instantáneo, por lo que devoró lo que la muchacha le había servido. Terminó de comer antes que Nishino y ansioso se levantó a buscar del exhibidor algo de anpan, o tal vez algunos chocolates. Desde donde estaba le lanzó una barra a Nishino, quien la atrapó hábilmente, agradeciéndole con un gesto, cuando de nuevo la puerta se abrió. Primero salió Ishihara, quien cargaba una maleta y traía el cabello peinado prolijamente, lo que le daba un aspecto más bien formal. Lo seguía Sorimachi muy animado, a pesar de eso se veía algo extraño pero no supo bien por qué. Por último salió Jack, tenía un ojo morado y sonreía nervioso, casi parecía que fuera a desmayarse.

— En unas horas nos vamos Ryuji, ¿ya comiste? ¿Ya has sacado algo, sabes que puedes verdad? —se acercó a él rápidamente y de su bolsillo sacó una gorra, para ponérsela en la cabeza procurando que cubriera por completo el rubio de su cabello.

— Señor Sorimachi, no entiendo lo de la gorra…

— Bueno, es que tu peinado es llamativo, como mi ropa, o las camisas feas de Nishino —se quedó un momento en silencio esperando a que Nishino se quejara por ello, cuando lo hubo hecho siguió hablando—: No me gusta armar alboroto si puedo evitarlo así que antes de tener gente señalándome prefiero pasar por alguien normal.

Se encogió de hombros y se acomodó la gorra, tenía sentido. Su cabello seguro resultaba llamativo en su ridiculez y el blanco de la ropa de Sorimachi llamativo en su excentricidad, después de todo le había llamado la atención por eso aquella tarde en el bar. Ahora sin embargo, podía notar qué tan distinto se veía ya que le había dicho que tenía que pasar por alguien normal, no sin antes sentirse como un idiota por no haberlo notado a la primera. Con unos anteojos de cristal sin color, un chaleco negro sobre una camisa celeste sin corbata y pantalones negros, ciertamente se veía bastante normal. Aunque no le sentara mal el cambio, le daba la ligera impresión de que si lo hubiera conocido vistiendo de esa forma no le habría prestado atención y se sintió mal por ello.

— Es más divertido así —pasó el brazo por detrás de su hombro y caminó con él hasta la mesa a la cual estaban sentados los demás— siempre inventamos que Ishihara es mi suegro, Nishino mi cuñado y ahora tu puedes ser mi sobrino.

— ¡Vaya tontería! —respondió entre risas, Sorimachi también sonrió.

— ¿Verdad? Mejor sería que dijera que eres mi hijo.

* * *

 **N/A:** _¿De verdad seguimos bajo el agua?:_ Sorimachi se refiere al Ryugu-jo, que es el palacio de Ryujin (el dragón con el que compara a Yamazaki) El palacio está ubicado en el fondo del mar.

 _Si no ha silbado, no es como si hubiera llamado a algo:_ En Okinawa se cree que los yokais (espectros japoneses) aparecen si es que silbas de noche.

Un hostess club es, valga la redundancia, un club de caballeros, donde hay chicas que atienden a los hombres, entreteniendolos o acompañandolos por un pago, por supuesto que no hay nada sexual de por medio porque no son burdeles o clubs de strippers. (La sola idea de que Sorimachi vaya a un club de ese estilo para contarle leyendas e historias a una hostess me mata de risa, perdon)

El Reino de Ryukyu es el antiguo nombre de Okinawa y las pequeñas islas que la rodean, fue abolido en 1890 aproximadamente para unificarse con Japón. Como era una nación diferente por supuesto que tiene aspectos culturales diferentes a los de Japón, por ejemplo el idioma, que ahora se considera un dialecto. Por esta razón la hija de Jack no entiende el primer "gracias" de Yamazaki, dicho por inercia en el dialecto de Okinawa. Al ser hija de un americano, es normal pensar que más que dialectos, la chica solo sepa de japonés estandar.

 **N/A2:** Demasiadas notas, pero no podía no poner las explicaciones que creo necesarias. Hasta el proximo capitulo!


	7. Red in the Grey

**N/A:** Al fin regreso a actualizar uno de mis longfics, y estoy muy feliz de que sea este. La base para este capitulo fue sencilla pero no podía ponerme a escribir y apenas lo retomé despues de año nuevo. Logré escribir las 2000 palabras que me faltaban para tener un conteo decente y poder actualizar en una noche t-t asi que espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y cumpla con cualquier expectativa que tuvieran luego de haber esperado por tanto tiempo por una actualización. Sin más que decir, los dejo para que lean.

 **Aclaraciones:  
** —Diálogo  
"Pensamiento"  
 _Énfasis._

* * *

Nishino le había prometido viajar sentado junto a la ventana en el avión, y la simple idea de ver todo diminuto desde el cielo le aterraba un poco. Comenzaba a amanecer lentamente, podía notar el cambio de colores en el horizonte a través de las puertas de cristal de la estación de gasolina en la que estaban pasando el tiempo. Yamazaki se levantó de la silla en la que había estado sentado por algún rato y caminó para acercarse a la puerta y así poder contemplar de mejor manera el simple pero bello espectáculo que la naturaleza le ofrecía. Era posible que aquel fuera su último amanecer en Okinawa.

El de mayor jerarquía estaba sentado en una de las mesas del local, anotando con una pluma algunas cosas en la primera página de aquel libro que le hubieran regalado de casualidad. Tenía un pequeño vaso de cartón en frente con algo de café sin mucho sabor, y un sándwich a medio comer, estaba seguro que se lo recriminarían pero un viaje con un menor a cargo lo ponía algo nervioso y eso le impedía comer. Un menor sin ningún tipo de identificación. "¿En qué estoy pensando?" dijo para sus adentros mientras dejaba un espacio en la hoja en la que estaba y escribía eso mismo. Había ideado un plan en el camino de Okinawa a Naha, tenía quienes lo ayudaran, pero aun así no pudo evitar dudar por un instante, un instante que estaba prolongándose más de lo que hubiera querido. Levantó la vista y observó a Ryuji en la puerta, concentrado en el amanecer, preguntándose que podría estar pasando por la mente del muchacho. ¿Estaría asustado? ¿Estaría emocionado? ¿Querría quedarse? La simple idea de que se echara atrás y no fuera a acompañarlo lo entristeció un poco, realmente le caía bien y sabía que podía convertirlo en alguien importante. Anotó una última cosa y cerró el libro, ahora diario, para acomodarse un poco en su silla. Miró con cierto asco el medio sándwich, recordando el sabor casi artificial de la carne enlatada americana que rebosaba como relleno, ya comería algo mejor cuando estuviera en Tokio.

Ishihara resoplaba con fuerza por el fastidio, pero no quitaba los ojos de encima a Sorimachi, como si estuviera vigilándolo desde el otro lado del amplio salón, justo de pie junto al exhibidor y la puerta negra. Estaba esperando a que Jack saliera de allí, pero ya estaba tardando demasiado. Vencido por el cansancio de esperar, se dio media vuelta y al poner una mano sobre el picaporte sintió como giraba de repente, alguien saldría del otro lado. Jack salió presuroso con una pequeña cámara fotográfica en las manos y se dirigió a Yamazaki, quien seguía tan perdido mirando el amanecer que no se dio cuenta el momento en que aquel hombre se acercaba temblando a él.

— Please, wash your face… —pareció tomarle un instante pero se dio cuenta de su error y volvió a hablar—. ¡D-Digo…!

— Dígame donde es el baño, ya voy —respondió sin dar rodeos en lo que giraba un poco la cabeza para verlo. A fuerza de la costumbre de estar tan cerca de los soldados, había acabado por aprender algunas cosas de aquel idioma y la sencilla petición de Jack no le había resultado difícil de entender. Pero entender aquello le molestaba, no quería parecerse a los soldados en nada pero aquello simplemente se le había pegado como si de un niño aprendiendo un mal hábito se tratase. El idioma extranjero que podía comprender ligeramente no le gustaba para nada, sonaba como hojalata y secretos peligrosos, con siseos estremecedores que lo hubieran hecho temblar contra su voluntad hacía unos años.

Jack puso su mano sobre un hombro de Ryuji y lo condujo con cuidado hacia aquella puerta por donde había salido, con un andar tembloroso como si temiera que el muchacho pudiera ser tan peligroso como su jefe. Sorimachi no pudo con su curiosidad y su recientemente adquirido sentido de responsabilidad por el chico así que se levantó y fue tras ellos, no sin antes tomar una barra de chocolate del exhibidor.

Al igual que Jack, Yamazaki volteó al no escuchar el ruido de la puerta cerrarse tras de sí, encontrándose con Sorimachi quien sostenía la puerta y que parecía haberlos seguido. Se inquietó un instante al no haber escuchado el ruido de su silla cuando se levantó, ni el golpe de sus zapatos contra el suelo al caminar, casi parecía una suerte de espectro siguiéndolo en absoluto silencio. Sonrió ligeramente y eso pareció hacer empalidecer a Jack.

— ¿Podrías por favor trabajar más rápido? Sé de un par de personas que podrían perder un vuelo y no van a estar muy contentos con eso.

— Sólo me falta tomarle una foto al muchacho y pegarla al documento, lo juro —Jack desvió su mirada a Yamazaki y le señaló el fregador de la cocina.

Yamazaki pestañeó un par de veces al darse cuenta qué era aquel lugar y fue hacia donde le habían indicado caminando despacio, teniendo cuidado de no pisar alguna baldosa rota o charco de agua. Para ser una cocina, el lugar estaba bastante sucio, y entre la pila de platos por lavar reconoció aquellos en los que hubiera comido con Nishino hacía apenas una hora. Hizo el tonto un momento, viendo las calcomanías pegadas en el costado de un gran refrigerador junto al fregador, y pudo sentir como las miradas de los dos hombres que esperaban por él se clavaban en su nuca. No quiso aventurarse a pensar demasiado, pero podría jurar que percibía la impaciencia y miedo de Jack. Se guardó la gorra que Sorimachi le había dado en el bolsillo, y lavó su cara sin recordar que le habían dado una paliza al comienzo de la noche porque ya no le dolía, solo pensando cómo había sido todo al ver algo de sangre diluida irse por el desagüe. Secó su rostro con la manga de su chaqueta y sin mucha prisa volvió hacia donde estaban esperándolo Jack y Sorimachi.

— Ponte contra la pared y quédate quieto, por favor —Jack volvió su atención a la cámara que tenía en las manos, revisando que todo estuviera en orden. Una vez que Yamazaki estuvo en la posición que le hubiera dicho, presionó el botón de la cámara y cegó al muchacho con la luz del flash. Tomó la instantánea que salió del aparato, moviéndola un poco para que apareciera la imagen en ella. Jack miró a Sorimachi, se inclinó ligeramente frente a él y caminó presuroso hacía otra puerta pasando la cocina para desaparecer con la cámara y la instantánea en sus manos.

El crujir del chocolate al quebrarse entre los dientes de su ahora nuevo jefe sobresaltó a Yamazaki, quien seguía sintiendo la vista algo borrosa tras la fuerte luz del flash. Se frotó los ojos y miró a Sorimachi, quien se veía extraño con su ceño relajado pero masticando el dulce con cierta molestia.

— ¿Para qué necesita esa foto?

— Tus documentos necesitan tener tu cara o de lo contrario se verían tan falsos que resultaría insultante —le invitó un poco del chocolate pero Ryuji lo rechazó cortésmente, y sin hacerse mucho problema por ello continuó hablando—, vamos a ir a Tokio, ¿estás de acuerdo con eso?

Clavó sus ojos grises en él y mantuvo la mirada por un instante que le pareció más largo que toda su vida en Okinawa. Ya le habían dicho que iban a regresar a Tokio, que iba a sentarse junto a la ventana, hasta su plan para pasar como ciudadanos comunes en el aeropuerto, pero en esa pregunta había algo que lo desconcertaba un poco. Con ella, Sorimachi pedía una última confirmación a todo lo que habían planeado y a su vez le daba una oportunidad de negarse, una oportunidad de quedarse en Naha o volver a la ciudad de Okinawa, de quedarse en aquella isla donde había nacido y había vivido hasta entonces. Yamazaki comprendió que era momento de abandonar todo lo que hubiera sido antes y comenzar una nueva vida guiada por su él, pues ya no había forma de volver atrás y que todo fuera como antes de conocerlo. Al haber evaluado rápidamente sus opciones y optando por aquella que consideró la mejor asintió con la cabeza, aceptando totalmente verse arrastrado hacía un abismo que no comprendía pero se estaba acostumbrando a ver.

Y Sorimachi confirmó entonces que todo seguiría como estaba planeado al mirarlo con una sonrisa que hasta pasaba por macabra.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/***

Ryuji tenía ambas manos apoyadas firmemente contra la pared de concreto del estacionamiento del aeropuerto de Tokio, con la cabeza gacha y su respiración entrecortada. Sorimachi frotaba su espalda con suavidad con una mano, mientras que con la otra intentaba echarle algo de aire ayudado con la gorra que le hubiera dado en la noche para esconder un poco su indiscreto cabello. Nishino estaba recargado contra un automóvil negro, mirando la escena con bastante culpa pues creía que haberle recomendado al chico que fuera junto a la ventana había acabado por marearlo y hacerlo sentir lo suficientemente enfermo como para querer vomitar. Podía ver venir un regaño por parte de su jefe, o peor, de Ishihara.

— ¿No quieres sentarte? ¿Estarías bien si te traigo algo de agua? —Ryuji respondió moviendo la cabeza en una gran negativa, pero eso no hacía más que preocuparlo más y a su vez, hacerlo sentir un poco mal. Debió suponer que al ser su primer viaje en avión él se sentiría algo enfermo antes, durante o después. Aunque creyó que no sucedería nada, porque todo había marchado bien y no habían sido descubiertos, pero claramente estaba equivocado.

Ishihara cerró fuertemente el baúl del auto, contento porque ya no tendría que conducir las chatarras inservibles que siempre les cedía Jack cuando llegaban a Naha. Su orgullo de cinco puertas estaba intacto bajo el cobertor de plástico con el que lo hubieran dejado hacía una semana en el aeropuerto, y después de haberlo guardado cuidadosamente en la cajuela junto a un par de maletas que cargaban, estaba listo para encender su motor. Regresó junto a Nishino, observando como Ryuji se erguía lentamente ayudado por Sorimachi, quien suspiraba aliviado de verlo un poco mejor.

— Creo que estoy… que estoy mejor —dijo en un susurro, sin creérselo demasiado pero esperando calmar Sorimachi, quien esta vez no logró ver a través de sus mentiras.

— Necesitas descansar, no estás acostumbrado a tantos viajes —Ryuji negó con la cabeza—, vas a estar bien.

En la inusual calma desértica de aquel lugar, de casualidad vio ese automóvil negro inmóvil en la parte más alejada del estacionamiento, reconociendo la placa casi de inmediato. Un nudo pareció formársele en la boca del estómago de la angustia de recordar algo que lo atormentaba a diario, y para estar seguro de que no fuera a equivocarse se acercó solo un poco más a ellos. Se veía diferente pero sin duda era él, con su cabello peinado prolijamente hacia atrás excepto por dos mechones en su frente, y con ese rostro suyo como máscara demasiado dulce que ocultaba algo muy oscuro como para dejar que viera la luz. Tembloroso pero intentando mantener la compostura, buscó en el interior de su chaqueta su arma y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, uno de ellos había notado su presencia, por lo que decidió que mejor sería declarar sus intenciones.

— ¡S-Sorimachi!

Sintió ira y temor en aquella voz que no reconoció, y al girar la cabeza para ver quien le hablaba se dio cuenta que portaba un arma. Rápidamente dio un paso al frente empujando un poco a Ryuji para que se mantuviera detrás de él. Nishino, quien había visto primero al sujeto, ya había sacado sus armas y las apuntaba directamente a él, preparado para disparar en el momento que intentara alguna estupidez.

— ¿Puedo preguntar quién eres?

— ¡No se lo preguntaste a mi hermano antes de acabar con él, y haré lo mismo contigo!

La expresión pensativa de Sorimachi y como cambiaba a una de absoluta ignorancia por lo que le hubiera dicho no hizo más que fastidiarlo más, llorando de rabia y temblando por los nervios apretó el gatillo y el estruendo del revólver se hizo eco en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto. Traicionado por sus emociones, su puntería flaqueó más de lo que hubiera querido y la bala acabó golpeando la luz de giro izquierda del auto. Pudieron escuchar algunos gritos lejanos a ellos, aquel disparo dando aviso de lo que sucedía casi como una alarma.

— ¡Mira lo que hiciste, asqueroso imbécil! —Ishihara avanzó contra el desconocido y de un puñetazo logró tumbarlo al suelo, pateando el arma de su mano, para luego inclinarse sobre él, tomarlo por la chaqueta y golpearlo en la cara sin piedad.

Yamazaki se aferró al chaleco de Sorimachi al escuchar el disparo, incapaz de moverse y sintiendo lo mismo que aquella vez que Ishihara lo hubiera ocultado de un tirón tras la barra del bar de Nakano en Okinawa. Se molestó consigo mismo por semejante actitud tan cobarde, pero antes que pudiera pensar en otra cosa Sorimachi lo miró por sobre el hombro—: Reventó muy fuerte, ¿no? Espera escuchar el ruido que hará su cabeza bajo las ruedas.

Aflojó el agarre de sus ropas de la pura impresión de imaginar escena tan grotesca, de algún modo que le hubiera disparado al americano directo en la frente dos veces no podía compararse a destrozar la cabeza de alguien con un automóvil. El muchacho sintió sus piernas flaquear ligeramente y cuando quiso aferrarse de él nuevamente para no caer lo vio alejarse lentamente, caminando hacia donde Nishino e Ishihara estaban tomándose turnos con ese sujeto para golpearlo y patearlo.

— Déjenlo ya —el tono de voz del jefe demostraba su disgusto, y de un movimiento rápido le quitó una de sus armas a Nishino y se inclinó al lado de aquel pobre desgraciado cuyo rostro desfigurado por los golpes era aún más difícil de reconocer—. Reconozco a un idiota cuando lo veo, pero contigo me está costando bastante.

Aún podía verlo aunque con dificultad, pero era él, el yakuza de rostro inocente que había asesinado a su hermano hacía ya algunos años. No respondió pero ocupó algo de la fuerza que le quedaba para escupirle a la cara y demostrarle el asco que le tenía. Su saliva y sangre bajaban por ese repugnante rostro suyo en el que lejos de formarse una mueca molesta, pudo ver una sonrisa. Sintió algo presionarse contra su hombro derecho y a continuación como su ropa y piel eran atravesadas por una bala, arrancándole un grito de dolor que Sorimachi se encargó de silenciar apenas cubriendo su boca.

— Vamos a ver quién eres… —abrió con la pistola su chaqueta, y metió una mano en sus bolsillos buscando algún tipo de identificación hasta que encontró su billetera. La abrió y sonrió ampliamente al ver un par de fotos familiares en ella y se las enseñó mientras reía—: Vas a verlos muy pronto, así que diles hasta luego.

Yamazaki dio un salto en su lugar al verlo dispararle y se acercó dudoso en cuanto sintió poder caminar, pero la curiosidad pudo más que su sentido común, quería saber cuál era el desencadenante de todo ese problema. Miró a Nishino en busca de una explicación, pero éste solo se llevó un dedo a la boca indicándole que mantuviera silencio.

— Matsumoto Jiro —leyó lentamente de la licencia de conducir que había encontrado en la billetera de quien hubiera sido un desconocido, pronunciando cada silaba con perversa tranquilidad. La arrojó a un lado como algo inservible y se puso de pie para acercarse hacia donde estaban sus subordinados a unos pasos de distancia, mientras guardaba el arma en un bolsillo de sus pantalones—. Esto es de parte de nuestro amigo Jiro, por favor acéptenlo, no queremos causarle más dolor.

Sorimachi tomó los billetes que Jiro llevaba y les dio algo a cada uno, pero más a Ryuji quien se veía incapaz de aceptarlo—: Vamos Ryuji, hay cigarrillos y anpan en esto, está bien.

— E-Esta bien —repitió, sonriendo apenas sin saber cómo él había adivinado que tenía predilección por aquel dulce.

— No es justo que le hayas dado más a él, aniki —Nishino comentó con cierta impaciencia pero se apresuró a guardar los pocos billetes que le hubieran tocado a él en sus bolsillos, bajando la cabeza esperando salvarse de un regaño. Sorimachi rió restándole importancia y giró sobre sus talones para volver a ver a Jiro, quien había logrado darse vuelta y se arrastraba con dolorosa dificultad hasta su arma, en un inútil intento por recuperarla y matarlos a los cuatro. Sorimachi se quedó viéndolo unos instantes, y como un niño obstruyendo el camino de un caracol al bloquear su paso con el pie, apuntó a sus piernas inútiles y les dio un tiro a cada una. Esta vez pareció luchar con todas sus fuerzas para no gritar y demostrar el dolor que realmente sentía.

— Shinichi, tatuaje de hannya tan roja como el rastro de sangre que dejas —Jiro se detuvo de inmediato al escucharlo hablar de su hermano, suspirando casi con tranquilidad ahora que el asesino de Shinichi lo hubiera recordado—, ya sé, ¿familia Murata? Ya sé.

Un sonido metálico proveniente del revólver de Sorimachi y los golpes de sus zapatos contra el suelo cada vez más fuertes le indicaron que su tiempo estaba acabándose, y la serenidad que precede a una muerte inminente calmó su atormentado espíritu. Nunca hubiera imaginado que se reencontraría con su hermano tan pronto, o que la misma mano que se hubiera encargado de acabar con uno acabara con el otro. Sorimachi lo volteó con el pie y lo miró fijo al apuntarle con el arma directo a la cabeza. Antes de que él disparara, tomó aire e intentó hablar tan claro como su propio esfuerzo podía permitírselo—: V-Vas a morir p-pronto Sorimachi…

Yamazaki esperó a que él dijera algo que pudiera recordar, tal como esa vez en el bar, pero Sorimachi no dijo nada, sólo disparó. Lo vio inclinarse y abrir la camisa que traía bajo su chaqueta, buscando algo, al no encontrarlo lo volteó sin cuidado alguno y levantó su ropa descubriendo su espalda, mirándola con atención. Luego se puso de pie y regresó con ellos sin mirar hacia atrás, limpiándose la sangre y saliva que aún tenía del rostro. Le entregó su arma a Nishino y se quedó de pie junto al automóvil, esperando a que Ishihara abriera las puertas ya que tenía las llaves.

— Hannya blanca, detalles en rojo rodeándola —dijo casi para sí mismo, sentándose en el asiento trasero del auto seguido por Yamazaki, quien no preguntó nada, algo que agradeció infinitamente.

— Aniki, ¿estaría bien si vamos a comer algo? Ya casi es hora de almorzar después de todo —la voz de Nishino sonaba animada, intentando guiar la atención a otro tema más agradable para que todos olvidaran rápidamente lo que había pasado.

Sorimachi asintió con la cabeza, gesto que Nishino pudo ver por el retrovisor, ya que parecía no atreverse a voltear a verlo. Realmente no le importaba que fueran a hacer después de salir de ahí y creía que seguiría molesto por gran parte del día pero genuinamente esperaba que no fuera así. Ishihara puso en marcha el motor y el rodado comenzó a moverse hacia atrás.

— No veas, Ryuji —pudo escuchar aquel susurro y cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras escuchaba un fuerte crujido y algo reventar con un sonido húmedo que le revolvió el estómago regresándole el malestar que comenzó a sentir en el avión. De fondo pudo percibir sirenas de ambulancia o policía, pero aún no quería abrir los ojos para averiguarlo.

* * *

 **N/A:** Jack dice "por favor, lávate la cara". Recordemos que a Yamazaki le habían dado una paliza así naturalmente ha de tener la cara sucia con sangre seca.

Una hannya es una máscara utilizada en el teatro japonés Noh para representar a mujeres que se han vuelto demonios por emociones como los celos, el odio y el deseo de venganza. Dependiendo de su maldad varian los colores, del blanco al rojo, siendo este ultimo el más demoníaco. Es un diseño de tatuaje que llevan muchos yakuzas y puede o no ser acompañado con diseños de serpientes y flores.

 **N/A2:** Sí, Jiro y Shinichi Matsumoto son creaciones mías cuyo fin fue morir :o creanme cuando les digo que en mi mente esa ultima escena debió ser un poco más graciosa, estilo la masacre del bar en el primer capítulo. Ok, tal vez la palabra no sea "graciosa" pero intentaba hacer algo más ligero.

Hasta el próximo capitulo! Espero actualizar pronto y ya saben, cualquier duda, critica o sugerencia pueden dejarmela en un review, se los agradecería mucho.


	8. The Devil's Dancers

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos quienes siguen esta historia! Estoy muy contento de al fin tener listo este capitulo que me tomó algun tiempo terminar, pero al fin está listo. Me adelanto a decir que si hay dudas respecto a algo, pueden encontrarlo en las notas de autor al final.

Quiero dedicarle este capitulo a quien sea el fiel anónimo que siempre sigue esta historia y deja un comentario, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y disculpa si a tu parecer me he tardado demasiado D: veras que tambien tengo otros fics y este particularmente es el que más tiempo me consume. Gracias por tanto, perdon por tan poco! Para el resto de lectores silenciosos, muchas gracias a ustedes también. Espero sin más que disfruten este capitulo que creo hasta el momento es mi favorito.

 **Aclaraciones:**

—Diálogo

"Pensamiento"

 _Énfasis._

El sonido de las sirenas de policía y ambulancias pronto se volvió un recuerdo entre tanto ruido presente en las inquietas calles de Tokio. Automóviles, edificios inmensos, demasiada gente por todas partes, todo tan nuevo y distinto a Okinawa, distinto a la tranquila bahía a donde le gustaba ir para pasar el rato. Aquellas grandes diferencias no parecían captar la atención de Yamazaki en lo más mínimo, que lejos de verse como un clásico pueblerino en una inmensa ciudad que no conocía, permaneció tan indiferente a ella como si hubiera vivido allí toda su vida.

Yamazaki estrujaba la gorra con las manos, mirándola fijamente, intentando procesar todo lo que había sucedido desde que llegaron en el avión. Recordó las ganas de vomitar, el dinero como un regalo manchado de sangre y su complicidad en un homicidio. Sentía un sudor frío recorrer su espalda y por un momento llegó a creer que podría enfermarse por la mezcla de emociones similar a aquella en esa tranquila bahía de Okinawa, tras haber jalado del gatillo de un revólver en defensa propia. Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando convencerse en que dejarse llevar por esos tres hombres que realmente no conocía bien había sido una buena idea. No era el mejor momento para poner en duda sus propias decisiones, y si lo pensaba mejor no era como si realmente hubiera tenido una mejor opción. ¿Qué habría hecho en Okinawa?

El camino fue demasiado largo para su gusto, y pudo jurar que en tanto tiempo que había pasado podría recorrer su viejo pueblo a pie y aun tener margen para otras cosas. No tenía idea de que tan grande era Tokio, y al haber traído la cabeza baja durante la mayor parte del viaje su percepción fallaba bastante. Sin embargo, aquel paseo en el cual no pudo oír más que sus propias preocupaciones había llegado a su fin. Ishihara detuvo el auto para bajarse rápidamente, y él por fin se animó a levantar la cabeza, viendo a Nishino bajarse también bastante animado, dando un portazo al cerrar que por poco y no detiene su corazón.

— ¿Estás bien?

Su voz como suave brisa disipó sus turbias ideas y por primera vez desde que llegó a Tokio sintió cierta paz que temía poder perder para siempre. Yamazaki respiró profundamente y aflojó el agarre de sus manos, relajándose al fin, pensando en que tal vez el impacto de tantas cosas violentamente novedosas una tras la otra podían haberlo afectado más de la cuenta y en realidad nada era tan grave.

— Solo estoy algo cansado.

— Puedo imaginarlo, pero descuida, esto solo tomará un momento, vamos a hacer una parada y después voy a llevarte a comer a un lugar bonito— Sorimachi sonrió, abrió la puerta del automóvil y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera antes de bajar.

El aire de Tokio le llenaba los pulmones de una forma muy distinta a aquel de la isla que lo vio crecer. Se sentía pesado y olía a una mezcla de combustible quemado y tierra mojada, un tanto extraño para él ya que no estaba acostumbrado en lo absoluto a tal polución. Yamazaki cerró la puerta del vehículo al bajarse y miró con atención a su alrededor, impresionado al ver de cerca tantos edificios inmensos y señales de colores tan vivos distribuidas hábilmente sobre la fachada de concreto. Los motores de los automóviles en marcha sin parar por la calle le zumbaban en los oídos, todos de modelos diferentes, tantos que no creyó que hubiera tal cantidad en Okinawa, ni siquiera en Naha. Antes de seguir perdiendo el tiempo, se giró a ver a Sorimachi que lo esperaba solo, cruzado de brazos y recargado contra una puerta negra con un pequeño detalle dorado en el centro, una puerta que se veía muy diferente a las de cualquier edificio a la redonda. A un costado de ella, y bastante más arriba de la misma, divisó un cartel vertical también de color dorado en el que estaba escrito algo en una caligrafía tan elegante y tradicional que no logró leerlo. Debajo de eso distinguió una forma de dragón muy básica, hecha solo por un par de líneas que lo hacían ver como si fuera una especie de sello.

— ¿Te gusta, verdad? —Sorimachi levantó ligeramente la cabeza, en un gesto orgulloso y apenas engreído de parte de alguien que tiene buen gusto y se regodea de ello.

— Me gusta mucho, sí.

— Vas a verlo muy seguido, aquí es donde trabajamos —Ryuji caminó hacia él rápidamente, entonces rodeó sus hombros con el brazo, acercándolo más mientras abría la puerta para que entraran juntos—, los demás no ven la señal tanto como antes, y simplemente pasan de largo. Pero si te olvidas que está ahí, ¿qué significa todo esto, entonces?

— Yo no voy a olvidarla, lo juro —Yamazaki respondió rápidamente con cierto énfasis, como si su vida dependiera de ello, ignorando lo que fuera que pudiera significar y sin saber aún de que iba su trabajo. Sorimachi le sonrió de lado y revolvió su cabello mientras cruzaban el corredor hacia un elevador, cuyas puertas se abrieron cuando el mayor oprimió un botón que se encontraba a un lado, ignorando completamente el resto de la instalación que parecía un vestíbulo de un hotel más o menos lujoso. Una vez dentro del elevador, cayó en cuenta de que nunca había estado en uno y la idea de poder sentirse mal de nuevo como en el aeropuerto lo avergonzó bastante, pero Sorimachi tenía puesta su atención en el panel de botones del interior del elevador sin siquiera notar su creciente incomodidad. No podía decidirse si eso era bueno o malo.

Prefería las escaleras, estaba seguro de y acostumbrado a eso, y lo había confirmado en el instante en que el elevador se agitó por una fracción de segundo antes de moverse en vertical. Retrocedió apenas, chocando su espalda contra el suave revestimiento de tela aterciopelada de aquellas paredes de acero, mientras sentía como se le cerraba el pecho y ahuecaba el estómago. Su cuerpo se mantuvo tan inmóvil como pudo, odiando cada momento en el que elevador emitía aquel infernal pero suave timbre indicando los pisos por los que subían. Los números ubicados en un semicírculo sobre la puerta eran señalados por una fina aguja que le parecía moverse con atroz lentitud, haciéndolo sufrir en ese interminable viaje de malestar sin cura. Sorimachi no volteó ni un instante a verlo, y no se inmutaba en lo absoluto, como si él supiera exactamente como evadir sentirse empujado al suelo o ansioso por salir de aquella caja en movimiento. Yamazaki tragó saliva y cerró los ojos con fuerza, consolándose en que al menos el viaje no sería tan largo como el vuelo de hacía unas horas, pero de igual forma sintiéndose ignorado.

Las puertas del elevador se separaron dando paso a una luz brillante pero agradable que le dio en el rostro al tiempo que sentía como su malestar desaparecía gradualmente. El muchacho abrió lentamente los ojos, tambaleándose apenas al salir del elevador siguiendo a Sorimachi, pero no pudo moverse más, quedándose anonadado frente a la vista de aquel lugar.

Sorimachi le había hablado en una ocasión de su exitosa oficina pero nada más, no había reparado en mencionar como era en realidad y él tampoco se lo había preguntado. Fue por eso que se quedó impresionado con el lugar, que se veía demasiado elegante para cualquier cosa a la que estuviera acostumbrado. Las paredes se revestían de algo negro y brillante, no tenía mucha idea de que podía ser pero no parecía simple pintura sino otro material, y el suelo estaba cubierto de una alfombra carmesí del mismo tono de las paredes del elevador. Bajó la vista buscando donde dejar sus zapatos, pero no viendo ningún otro par supuso que estaría bien caminar por ahí con los suyos puestos, por lo que se animó a adentrarse en la oficina. Unos cuatro pilares se erguían más adelante dándole soporte al techo, y algunos tenían destellos de dorado, que examinándolos de cerca se veían como agujeros de balas aunque no se detuvo demasiado en ello. Observó con asombro las paredes, adornadas con cuadros de pinturas antiguas de escenas míticas que recordaba haber visto en libros del orfanato y nunca creyó volvería a ver, cada una más magnifica que la anterior. Una imagen sin embargo llamó su atención, no era una pintura y se ubicaba entre dos amplios ventanales por donde la clara luz del día se colaba para iluminar todo el lugar.

Aquella imagen era una gran fotografía de Sorimachi, a quien reconoció de inmediato. Se veía más serio que nunca y llevaba puesto un traje muy tradicional gris y negro, que le pareció que le quedaba tan bien como su habitual traje blanco. Se quedó un instante observándolo, perdido en la expresión que tenía y su postura, con las manos hacia la espalda y su rostro ligeramente alzado con cierto aire severo pero a la vez engreído, dando la impresión de estar observando permanentemente aquella oficina. En el borde inferior del marco y al centro del mismo, una pequeña placa de oro grabada llamó su atención:

 _Primer Presidente_

 _Degoichi-Ikka_

¿Primer presidente? ¿De qué?

Ajeno a cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder a su alrededor, Ryuji permanecía en su lugar viendo esa foto como si estuviera en un museo y aquella fuera una especie de muestra especial. Incómodo por tal fascinación, Sorimachi sonrió con cierta pena en su dirección y le habló para sacarlo de su estupor: —Ryuji, ven un momento.

Yamazaki se volteó a verlo, siguiendo el sonido de su voz. Sorimachi estaba sentado en un gran sillón negro y cada lado se encontraba Ishihara y Nishino, el último lo miraba bastante divertido. Lejos de encontrarse sólo los cuatro en aquel lugar, el muchacho rápidamente notó algunas personas más que se sentía bastante tonto por no haber visto antes, a pesar de haber dado un amplio vistazo al lugar. Además de aquellos a quien ya conocía, cuatro hombres estaban sentados en sillones más pequeños alrededor a una mesa baja, donde reposaba un cenicero bastante lleno y junto este un encendedor de un color llamativo que seguro usaban todos. Uno de ellos dejó salir una risa áspera y habló en una voz grave.

— ¡Son cada vez más jóvenes, aniki! ¡No tienes remedio! —su comentario fue festejado con las risas de los demás, excepto de Ishihara que apenas sonrió de lado y el mismo Sorimachi, que tosió nervioso en afán de ignorar o aparentar que no importaba demasiado lo que hubiera dicho. Yamazaki pensó en que si Nishino hubiera dicho eso, Ishihara le habría dado con el cenicero en la cabeza.

— ¿Qué es…todo esto?

Tal vez había pecado de inocente al creer que Sorimachi solo trabajaba con dos personas más, y con él serían tres, aún sin saber exactamente que debería hacer. Puro apreciar que era un grupo interesante sin duda, observándolos mientras se acercaba a ellos un tanto inseguro, cuando quien hubiera hablado antes le señalara un lugar junto a él para que se sentara, algo que no se animó a desobedecer. Se sentía un poco extraño entre ellos, ligeramente herido porque ninguno se hubiera tomado el trabajo en adelantarle que conocería más gente, y por supuesto por ser evidentemente el más joven del grupo. Levantó la mano distraído y se acomodó apenas el cabello, intentando estar a la altura de la situación.

— Ésta joven promesa es Ryuji —dijo Sorimachi, todos hicieron una ligera reverencia en dirección al muchacho aunque permanecieron sentados—, el dragón del Ryukyu de quien tanto les he hablado.

Ryuji bajó la cabeza al escuchar eso, queriendo disimular el ardor en su rostro frente a la idea de que Sorimachi hubiera hablado de él, como si fuera alguien que mereciera la pena.

— Van a creer que no es más que una lagartija —la voz de Nishino sonaba animada— pero debe seguir mareado por el vuelo y por eso no se nota, en realidad es tan malo como cualquiera de ustedes.

— Tampoco le gustan esos trapos horrendos que usas —Ishihara intervino y Yamazaki solo pudo bajar la cabeza al escuchar una carcajada general. Parecía que era un chiste bastante común el sentido de la moda que tenía Nishino. Por lo menos con eso, pudo sentirse algo aceptado y estuvo feliz por ello.

— La última vez que tuvimos alguien nuevo aquí duró muy poco, más vale y que este isleñito no se deje matar muy pronto.

Yamazaki torció la boca en un gesto sin poder creerle que le dijeran algo así, y claramente no iba a quedarse callado—: ¿Y que mierda es Japón, acaso ustedes no son todos unos isleñitos también?

Sorimachi fue el primero en reírse pero rápidamente se cubrió la boca para no hacer tanto ruido, algo que no hizo el resto pues sus risas hicieron un escandaloso eco en la oficina. El sujeto que le había llamado _isleñito_ resopló molesto, cruzó los brazos en evidente vergüenza y no le respondió nada, aunque no le hubiera parecido mal que le diera una bofetada por impertinente o algún otro golpe en la cabeza. Yamazaki lo imitó al cruzarse de brazos y resoplar, en una mofa sardónica que más que nada lo incitaba a perder el control, sacando a relucir uno de sus encantos: su creciente arrogancia. Esa que solo incrementaba cuando como a cualquier mocoso mal educado los adultos le festejaban alguna ocurrencia como decir una grosería. Sintió cierta nostalgia a esos días con Nakano y los clientes regulares del bar, que siempre se reían con él y le dejaban algunos billetes de propina. Todo eso había quedado atrás.

— Muy bien, ya nos divertimos mucho pero será mejor que los conozcas bien —Sorimachi habló con un tono animado, respirando profundo para que se le quitaran las ganas de reírse. Claro que no repetiría los nombres de quien conocía por lo que solo señaló al resto de sujetos que estaban allí sentados mientras los nombraba, Ryuji prestó atención—: Kodama, Hiyasuki, Sato, Shinoda.

— Mucho gusto —dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo, bastante formales, antes de inclinar la cabeza ligeramente otra vez. Sorimachi fue quien continuó hablando: —Kodama es nuestro jefe administrativo, si necesitas dinero debes pedírselo a él; si Ishihara o yo no podemos ayudarte en algo, pídele ayuda a él, ¿entendido?

Ryuji solo asintió con la cabeza y se tomó un segundo para darle un vistazo a Kodama. No parecía muy diferente a Ishihara, ambos tenían el mismo aire intimidante pero el nuevo sujeto menos que aquel que ya conocía. No tenía una cicatriz en la cara, su cabello estaba peinado con cuidado y su ropa se veía mucho mejor que cualquiera de las raídas chaquetas de Ishihara. Sin embargo, se veían casi dela misma edad.

— Hisayuki cuida de nuestro pequeño emprendimiento de ahí afuera, ¿recuerdas el cartel, no? —El muchacho asintió sin saber que podría ser ese pequeño emprendimiento—: A diferencia de nosotros, él es el único que no es isleñito.

Hisayuki solo sonrió ante la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, como si no entendiera demasiado a que pudiera referirse Sorimachi. Hisayuki se veía como una persona amigable, al igual que Sorimachi, llevaba una camisa clara y una corbata con el nudo más perfecto que hubiera visto. Era evidente que cuidara más su apariencia si tenía que cuidar alguna especie de negocio. A pesar de cuanto pudiera parecerse al jefe en pulcritud, su rostro era ligeramente más angular y la curva de su sonrisa un poco más pequeña.

— Sato y Shinoda solo llevan algunos años con nosotros, y ahora que llegaste tú han dejado de ser los nuevos, espero que puedan llevarse bien.

Sato parecía llevarle apenas un par de años y al igual que los demás, no dijo nada pero encontró amistoso su semblante a pesar de llevar unas gafas oscuras circulares. Se veía bastante delgado, algo que junto a su tez pálida pero amarillenta daba la impresión de ser síntomas de alguna enfermedad. Shinoda, quien le hubiera llamado isleñito, siguió con un gesto de desconfianza en su rostro y puso los ojos en blanco cuando Sorimachi dijo que esperaba que se llevaran bien. Si bien era uno de los nuevos antes de su llegada, se veía casi tan mayor como Nishino. No le interesaba demasiado ese sujeto en particular, por lo que desvió su mirada de él rápidamente.

Sorimachi hizo un ademán con la mano y todos excepto Yamazaki sacaron de los bolsillos algún paquete de cigarrillos al mismo tiempo en un gesto que parecía ensayado o sacado de alguna película. Usando por turnos el encendedor que había estado en la mesa, comenzaron a hablar de todo y a la vez de nada entre ellos, riendo ocasionalmente, mirando en su dirección para hacerlo participar de una conversación de la cual no lograba sentirse del todo incluido aunque respondiera moviendo la cabeza positivamente con cada pregunta. Sorimachi no decía nada, tan solo los miraba con una sonrisa, como un maestro orgulloso viendo a sus alumnos trabajar en grupo en armonía, y en lo que se levantaba de su asiento, apenas pareció notar su evidente desconcierto y como era parte y a la vez no de ellos.

— ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Qué es todo esto? —Preguntó nuevamente, con cierta impaciencia— ¿Qué se supone que son ustedes?

Sorimachi arqueó una ceja como si no encontrara razón de ser a esa pregunta, que ya había ignorado muchas veces en el pasado. Arrugó la nariz y se pasó una mano por el cabello, un poco incómodo ya que podía sentir siete pares de ojos fijos en su persona—: Una organización de caballeros. Ven conmigo, necesito que me ayudes con tu nombre.

— N-No sé de qué habla —eso podía significar cualquier cosa, pero aunque no estuviera del todo convencido estar allí seguía siendo mejor que aburrirse en Okinawa y trabajaría con él, que es lo que había querido. Se puso de pie como le hubiera dicho pero en lugar de avanzar, Sorimachi se llevó una mano al mentón lo miró de soslayo, casi haciéndolo arrepentirse de haber dicho algo.

— Pues tu gente nos conoce como _yakuza_.

Como un balde de agua helada cayó sobre él tal revelación, haciéndolo sentir como el tonto más grande por no haberlo notado antes. Recordó como él y sus dos compañeros ese día en el bar le habían dado la impresión de verse justo como aquello que identificaba como hombres peligrosos, como su morboso interés siempre lo había mantenido esperanzado de verlos de nuevo o ser como ellos de grande. No iba a negarlo, se hubiera decepcionado bastante si en vez de un miembro del crimen organizado resultaba ser un empleado de oficina, y la sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro eran prueba de ello. Pensó en todas aquellas veces que Sorimachi le dio sutiles pistas respecto a su persona, donde en lugar de sacar a relucir la supuesta inteligencia que muchos hubieran resaltado en él, optó por permanecer callado y llenarse la boca diciéndole cuan increíble era o hablándole de sus aventuras de peleas callejeras en Okinawa. Y si antes se sentía fuera del grupo, aunque las presentaciones y la charla en general hubieran salido bien, la filosa y frívola mirada que le había dedicado su objeto de admiración lo hacían sentir como en un eterno viaje en ascensor, apartándolo, como cerrándole la puerta su mundo al que hubiera querido tan desesperadamente pertenecer. Su encantadora risa hizo eco en la oficina, como princesa ladrona que le ha quitado sus joyas al dragón para hacer con los mares cuanto quisiera.

— Aniki, ¿acaso no le habías dicho nada? —Hisayuki se atrevió a preguntar, su extraña voz sacando de sus pensamientos a Yamazaki y atrayendo la atención de Sorimachi, que lo miraba un tanto sorprendido pero aun sonriente.

— Pues no vino aquí obligado, que él ha nacido para esto. Si no fuera así, no lo habría recordado por tanto tiempo y el seguiría en Okinawa, peleando por dinero para sobrevivir —Sorimachi se le acercó al muchacho y lo tomó por los hombros, alejándolo de ellos.

— Yo no sabía que… —no supo que decir, aunque Sorimachi se encargó de interrumpirlo al señalarle en dirección a una pared que sorpresivamente no hubiera visto antes, donde descansaba un amplio cuadro con unas fichas de madera. Lo miró bien, era un esquema, como un organigrama, donde hasta arriba estaba una ficha con su nombre y en la parte inferior el nombre de los demás. En una mesa bajo la misma reposaba un pequeño martillo sobre una caja cerrada y al lado de esta, un pincel y un bote de tinta.

— ¿Recuerdas que te pregunté si estabas de acuerdo en venir aquí? —Ryuji asintió con la cabeza—, bueno, entonces no veo cual es el problema. De todas formas, si no quieres ver tu nombre ahí todos los días cuando vengamos, entonces puedes oprimir el botón y las puertas del ascensor se abrirán para ti, y esto solo será una extraña experiencia en tu memoria.

— Pero no quiero irme —se sintió ofendido en que prácticamente estuviera invitándolo a largarse, y con la misma fuerza que se lo hubiera pedido hacía ya algunas noches le repitió—: ¡Quiero trabajar para usted, señor Sorimachi, hacer algo útil de mi maldita vida!

Sorimachi sonrió y respiró profundamente, sintiendo como un peso dentro de su corazón desaparecía y la aparente culpa de haberlo arrastrado contra su voluntad hasta Tokio se desvanecía. Tomó el martillo para poder abrir la caja, y de la misma, que estaba dividida en dos, sacó una ficha de madera y un clavo dorado. Volvió a cerrar la caja, no sin antes darle el martillo y clavo a Ryuji, quien tomó ambos objetos en sus manos temblorosas y no cuestionó nada más.

— Clávalo a la altura de Sato y Shinoda, hermanito —abrió el bote de tinta y tras humedecer el pincel en ella, se dispuso a escribir el nombre del ahora más joven miembro de la organización en la ficha. Una vez seca, la colocó en la pared donde se sostuvo del clavo dorado. Retrocedió unos pasos y rio para sus adentros al notar que se había equivocado. Debió haber escrito _Yamazaki._ Optando por creer que era uno de los errores más interesantes que hubiera cometido, se volteó para mirar al resto de sus subordinados y exclamó con fuerza—: ¡Vamos todos al restaurante de la esquina a celebrar!

 **N/A:** Una oficina yakuza usualmente tiene un cartel al frente que sirve para señalar una suerte de falso negocio, que esconde el hecho de que allí exista una oficina de crimen organizado. Naturalmente, no son muy discretos asi que igual se ve como algo muy sospechoso para ser solo un cartel de un negocio.

 **N/A2** : La degoichi (D51) fue al igual que la C62 una locomotora a vapor japonesa. Una vez leí en una pagina (que cerraron en enero T-T) que de tener un tema, Sorimachi tendria uno que se llame así. Personalmente me fascinó la idea y por eso le puse a la organizacion o familia (ikka=familia) de Sorimachi ese nombre. :D

 **N/A3** : Kintsugi es el arte japonés de reparar porcelana con laca mezclada con oro. En en el segundo capitulo, Sorimachi menciona que "unos imbéciles fueron a nuestra oficina a armar alboroto", alboroto que obviamente fue un tiroteo. Por eso los pilares tienen agujeros de bala, y estan reparados con oro.

 **N/A4:** Kodama, Hiyasuki, Sato, Shinoda son personajes originales mios que llevan nombres que hacen referencia a yakuzas de televisión y reales. Si googlean un poco incluso podrán descubrir porqué Hisayuki no es un isleñito y porque habla un tanto diferente.

 **N/A5:** "La princesa ladrona" ya ha sido mencionada previamente y se refiere a la que roba las gemas con las que Ryuujin controla las mareas. Estas gemas a su vez, se atribuyen en una leyenda como unas herramientas utilizadas en la conquista de Corea. El origen de estas dos joyas se explica en una leyenda con distintas variantes, y en una de ellas le suman poderes de control mental a las mismas.

Ay muchas notas wuuuuu! Espero que sirva para aclarar cualquier duda que pudiera dejar este cap, saben que me gusta explicar un poco las cosas locas que meto en esta historia. Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!


End file.
